Too Much, Too Soon
by Cecilinou
Summary: Traduction de Gooley. Lors du bal de fin d'année, Harry boit un peu trop et finit la soirée avec l'homme qu'il désire depuis 2 ans. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Quelle va être la réaction de Sirius et Remus ? Pas de spoiler HPB. SLASH HPSS SBRL. Mpreg.
1. Le bal des diplômés

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Résumé :** Lors du bal de fin d'année, Harry boit trop et finit la soirée avec l'homme qu'il désire depuis 2 ans.  
Quelles vont en être les conséquences ? Quelle va être la réaction de Sirius et Remus ? Pas de spoiler HPB, et Sirius n'est jamais mort.

**Warnings **: SLASH (HPSS, SBRL), MPREG, OOC. Vous êtes prévenus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1: Le bal des diplômés**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hey Remus, où est Sirius ? »

Harry regarda par dessus de l'épaule de Remus, espérant voir son parrain pas loin derrière. C'était le bal des diplômés à Poudlard. Demain il serait dans le Poudlard Express avec tous les autres élèves, prêts à commencer leur nouvelle vie d'adulte. Remus devait y assister puisqu'il était le professeur de défense, et Sirius lui avait promis qu'il viendrait.

« Il ne pourra pas venir Harry, je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui qu'il a fait une fausse couche » réussit à dire Remus sans fléchir, bien que - et ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui - un nœud persistait au fond de la gorge.

« Oh Remus, je… j'aurai dû savoir. »

« C'est bon. Sirius voulait vraiment venir, mais il est beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait. »

« C'est si injuste. Il y a tellement d'idiots qui se mettent en cloque, alors qu'ils ne veulent même pas d'enfant, et là toi et Sirius, qui feriez les meilleurs parents du monde… vous n'y parvenez pas. »

« Merci Harry. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est une famille à nous, mais ça fait trois ans maintenant que nous essayons. Nous devrions accepter que ça ne nous arrivera jamais, que nous n'aurons… jamais d'enfants. »

« Vous avez pensés à l'adoption sinon ? »

« oui et malheureusement à cause de ma condition de loup-garou, nous ne serons jamais pris en considération. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il serra plutôt Remus dans ses bras.

« Je vais juste rester pour le diner, ensuite je retournerai chez Sirius. » Dit Remus à Harry, alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Chacun de leur côté, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été transformée et décorée. Les tables ont été arrangées et dressées pour leur somptueux festin. Harry trouva Ron et Hermione et s'assit à côté d'eux. Il sentait que ça allait être la meilleure soirée qu'il ait jamais passée.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Le bal battait son plein. Après le diner, les tables furent nettoyées et une piste de danse mise à leurs places. Hermione était occupée à discuter avec d'autres filles, alors que Harry et Ron étaient assis autour d'une table ronde à boire une bière-au-beurre.

« Qu'est-ce que font Seamus et Dean ? » demanda Harry, en les pointant du doigt. Ils étaient tapis dans un coin et avaient deux sacs à dos pleins à craquer.

« J'sais pas, mais ils ont l'air louche. Allons-y, on verra bien. »

Harry suivit Ron. Dean et Seamus tentèrent immédiatement de paraître nonchalant et de leur sourire, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, faisant de leur mieux pour garder les sacs hors de vue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux ? » demanda Ron.

« Rien » dirent Dean et Seamus en même temps. Harry et Ron rirent.

« Allez, dites nous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans vos sacs ? » dit Harry.

« Ok » céda Seamus. « Mais ne le dites à personne où ils en voudront tous. On a piqué de la bière et du whisky pur feu dans la cuisine.

« Cool » répliqua Ron, qui se baissa pour récupérer une bouteille, Dean et Seamus faisant un pas sur le côté pour le dissimuler.

« Prenez-en autant que vous voulez » leur dit Dean. « Si nous buvons tout ça, on va finir ivre mort et à hôpital. »

Harry et Ron prirent quelques bouteilles et retournèrent à leur table. Après deux ou trois bières, Ron se leva pour parler à Hermione, laissant Harry seul à observer la salle. Il remarqua le professeur Snape, qui quittait la Grande Salle, et poussa un soupire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. Il avait eu le béguin pour Snape il y a deux ans, pratiquement depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était gay. Les potions étaient passées du stade de matière détestée à celle de préférée. Il adorait écouter la voix de Snape, admirer son regard mystérieux et fantasmer sur… enfin vous savez. Et en fait, il attendait avec impatience chaque retenue que Snape lui donnait. Il espérait qu'une fois loin de Poudlard, il rencontrerait des hommes, qui lui feraient oublier son professeur.

« Merlin, Harry, combien de bières tu as bues ? » demanda Ron, qui était revenu dix minutes plus tard.

« Er, quelques unes » répliqua Harry, en regardant la montagne de bouteilles vides présentes sur la table. Sa vision était un peu brumeuse et la voix de Ron semblait lointaine.

« On ferait mieux de les cacher ; Hermione arri- merde. »

« Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça, vous deux ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur, alors qu'elle les rejoignait.

« Hermione, fais pas ta rabat-joie » lui dit Ron. « C'est notre bal des diplômés ; on devrait être capable de se laisser aller. »

« Il y a dix cadavres de bouteilles ici, qu'est-ce que vous essayer de faire de vous ? »

« Hermione, laisse nous tranquille ! » lança Ron.

Hermione repartit vexée vers la piste de danse. Ron se renfrogna et Harry rit. Il en avait marre de ces deux là. Il souhaitait juste qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments et s'envoient enfin en l'air, toutes leurs chamailleries cachaient clairement une tension sexuelle.

« T'as envie de danser ? » demanda Ron.

« Vas-y » répondit Harry. « Je vais trouver Snape et lui dire que je l'aime » déclara Harry, en bredouillant.

« Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mec » lui dit Ron.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu es soûl et tu va probablement le regretter. Et Snape te tuera surement. »

« Mais je l'aime. »

« Nan… tu veux juste le baiser. »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Harry, crachant presque la bière qu'il venait juste d'avaler.

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Allez, viens danser. »

« Je te rejoins après ça » dit Harry, en lui montrant sa bière.

Ron s'en alla vers la piste de danse. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry sortit à la hâte de la Grande Salle et couru vers les cachots. Il ne savait pas où Snape pouvait être, mais il pensait que c'était le meilleur endroit où commencer ses recherches. Il traversa d'un bout à l'autre la salle de classe de potion mais la trouva vide. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, il vit Snape droit devant, marchant vers lui.

« Potter qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » cracha Snape.

« Je vous cherchais » répondit Harry s'arrêtant juste en face de Snape.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Snape avec un ton ennuyé.

« … Parce que vous êtes… hum… aime… sexy et machin. »

Pendant quelques secondes Snape lança à Harry un regard inquisiteur, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Était-ce une blague ? Un défi ? Était-il aussi ivre qu'il en avait l'air ? Qu'importe, il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation plus longtemps.

« Toujours aussi éloquent, maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser. »

Snape s'apprêtait à passer devant Harry, mais des bras s'accrochèrent autour de sa taille.

« Potter, ôtez vos mains de moi avant que je- »

« J'ai envie de vous depuis une éternité »

Snape pouvait sentir l'alcool qui émanait d'Harry mais ne savait toujours pas si c'était une blague ou pas. Occasionnellement, vraiment occasionnellement un élève développait pour lui un léger béguin, mais jamais un garçon et _Potter _? Il n'avait juste pas l'air bien.

« Potter, vous êtes soûl. »

« Moi suis pas soûl. »

« Si, vous l'êtes et vous agissez comme un parfait imbécile. Je pense que la meilleure conduite à avoir est de retourner à votre dortoir et de dormir o- »

Severus arrêta de parler. Harry avait saisi son entre-jambe et le massait lentement.

« Je pensais faire quelque chose de plus intéressant que dormir » chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Snape se figea. Il pouvait sentir son membre se durcir et ce que Harry était en train de dire augmentait son désir. Il avait vraiment envie de Potter ; il était un superbe jeune homme et savait que beaucoup de gays ne laisseraient probablement pas passer une chance de se faire le Survivant. Mais il ne pouvait pas, Potter était ivre et il était un adulte. Il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Plus il essayait de se résonner, moins il voulait le faire.

« Avez-vous… déjà fait l'amour Potter ? » demanda Snape.

« Des tas de fois » fut la réponse murmurée. « J'adore me faire baiser, particulièrement par des hommes expérimentés. »

Snape était perdu. Toute pensée rationnelle venait de quitter son cerveau. Il prit la main de Potter, l'éloignant de son entre-jambe, et le conduisit à travers les cachots, puis s'arrêta devant une grande porte en chêne en face de la classe de potion. Il murmura un mot de passe et lui et Harry entrèrent dans ses appartements privés. Harry n'eut pas le temps de détailler les lieux, d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas envie. Il allait coucher avec Snape, il n'y croyait pas, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps et jamais il n'avait pensé que ça arriverait vraiment.

« Allongez-vous sur le lit » ordonna Snape une fois entrés dans la chambre.

Harry s'installa sur le lit et laissa Snape enlever tous ses vêtements avec précipitation. Il était déjà dur comme la pierre quand Snape se pencha sur son aine. D'un petit sourire suffisant, Snape le saisit, le caressant sur toute la longueur avec d'amples vas-et-viens. Harry était au paradis, il agitait sa tête contre l'oreiller et instinctivement releva ses hanches pour plus de contact. Il priait Merlin pour ne pas venir trop tôt.

« Oui… Pitié… Continuez » criait Harry alors que ça devenait trop bon.

Mais Snape s'arrêta, retourna Harry devant lui et entreprit d'ôter ses propres robes. Les doigts de Snape, enduits d'une substance froide, exercèrent une forte pression sur son entrée et il haleta fortement de douleur quand il sentit quelque chose de bien plus gros qu'un doigt forcer le passage en lui. Il était persuadé qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il inspira fortement et une fois qu'il eut récupérer, Snape commença à le pilonner durement et sans relâche.

Harry agrippa les bords du lit, gémissant et poussant des cris à chaque coup de reins. C'était… absolument fantastique. Il avait passé deux ans à imaginer Snape le baisant, mais ses fantasmes n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

Harry sentait la jouissance arriver et Snape dut le remarquer car il s'enfonça en lui avec encore plus d'ardeur et quelques secondes plus tard, ils explosèrent ensemble en atteignant l'orgasme.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Alors, où est-ce que tu étais hier soir ? » demanda Hermione. Le trio était dans le Poudlard Express, qui quittait Poudlard en route pour la gare Kings Cross.

« Nulle part » répliqua Harry, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait un très fort mal de tête.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour ça ! »

« Hermione, s'il te plait ne crie pas. »

« Sinon qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » questionna Ron pour changer de sujet.

« Je pense que je vais aller au Ministère demain, pour voir les propositions d'emploi qu'il y a » répondit Hermione.

« Tu ne veux pas faire une pause d'abord ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, mes parents travaillent et je n'ai pas envie de rester seule à la maison toute la journée. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas un voyage, juste tous les trois ? » proposa Ron.

Le wagon devint silencieux, ils réfléchissaient tous à l'idée. Chercher un travail ou partir en vacances ? Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de se poser la question ? Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée que tu ais jamais eue Ron » dit Hermione.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu pensais que j'étais stupide. » rétorqua Ron.

« Oh Merlin, Ron ! »

D'un air morose, Ron et Hermione croisèrent leurs bras sur leur poitrine et regardèrent avec insistance dans la direction opposée.

« Si vous allez être comme ça tout le temps, ce seront des vacances très courtes. » remarqua Harry. Ils rirent ensemble.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« En quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? » demanda la Guérisseuse, tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait devant son bureau.

« Je reviens juste d'un voyage de deux mois, et j'ai posé ma candidature pour jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch des Canons de Chudley, j'ai besoin d'un rapport médical pour leur prouver que je suis en forme. »

« oh bien, installez-vous sur le lit et je vais vous examiner. »

Harry se leva et suivit les instructions. Une fois couché, la Guérisseuse se tint près de lui et agita sa baguette au-dessus de son corps. Dès qu'elle arrêta, le bruit d'une imprimante se fit entendre, et, sur son bureau, une feuille de papier sortit rapidement d'une machine.

« Vous devriez vous installer Mr Potter. »

Harry se rassit et regarda la Guérisseuse scanner son dossier.

« Bien, tout semble en ordre. Vous êtes en très bonne- oh… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Harry anxieusement, il n'aimait pas l'expression de la Guérisseuse.

« Um, Mr Potter, êtes-vous conscient que vous êtes enceint de deux mois ? »

« Je suis quoi ?! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'attends votre avis ;)

Reviewez !


	2. Et maintenant ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 : Et maintenant ?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Enceint. Depuis deux mois. »

« Non, non… ce… ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais eu de relations sexuelles ? »

« Non, j'en ai eues, mais, oh Merlin… c'est pas vrai. »

« Ce n'est manifestement pas une grossesse planifiée. Mr Potter je sais que c'est un choc et que vous avez besoin de temps pour vous faire à l'id- »

« Je ne prévois pas de m'y faire. Je veux avorter. »

« Er, Mr Potter, l'avortement est illégal dans le monde magique. »

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » dit Harry en sanglot.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un choc pour vous. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez voir un de nos consultants pour vous aidez à prendre la meilleure décision. »

« Mais je ne veux pas d'un bébé ! » pleura Harry.

« Si vous pensez que la parentalité n'est pas pour vous, il y a toujours l'adoption Mr Potter. Je peux vous donner toute la documentation à ce sujet. Maintenant voulez-vous voir un conseiller ? »

« hum, non merci, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps d'abord » dit Harry calmement.

« Ok, venez si vous changez d'avis et nous verrons ensemble. Vous savez, les grossesses mâles ne sont pas si différentes des grossesses féminines, donc il n'y a pas de raisons particulières d'être inquiet. Vous recevrez une lettre une fois passée douze semaines pour faire une échographie et ensuite vous aurez des rendez-vous réguliers avec un médicomage.

Si vous ressentez le besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou si vous souffrez de douleurs qui vous incommodent, venez nous voir immédiatement. J'espère que vous prendrez soin de vous, aucune sorte d'alcool ou de drogue ne doit être consommé durant la grossesse, ne faites pas de exercices éprouvants et j'ai peur de vous dire pas de quidditch ou de vol sur balai. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Harry d'un air abattu.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il bu tant au bal ? Et pourquoi avait-il cherché Snape ?

Une seule nuit et maintenant il était enceint. Dix-huit ans, célibataire et enceint de l'homme qu'il avait désiré depuis deux ans. Il s'imaginait l'annoncer à Snape. Ce dernier ricanerait sarcastiquement puis lui dirait que c'était son problème et qu'il ferait mieux de foutre le camp.

Harry se trouvait devant la maison qu'il partageait avec Sirius et Remus. Ça faisait cinq heures qu'il avait quitté la maison pour Sainte Mangouste, depuis il errait sans convictions dans la rue, essayant de donner du sens à sa situation. À penser à ce qu'il devrait faire. Et il prit sa décision. La solution - la plus logique - le frappa comme l'éclair.

« Salut Harry » Sirius sourit alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Il lisait le journal assis à la table.

« Salut » répondit Harry. Il s'assit à côté de lui. « Sirius j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« D'accord » dit Sirius en posant le journal.

« Voilà… je… je suis enceint. »

« Oh Harry… c'est merveilleux. Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ; J'ai eu une aventure il y a deux mois. »

« Tu as eu des relations sexuelles non protégée avec un inconnu ?! » enragea Sirius.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de me faire la morale Sirius. Ok, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, mais j'étais vraiment soûl et le gars n'était pas un inconnu, il… était à Poudlard. »

« Désolé, je m'inquiète juste pour toi… Tu me promets que tu seras plus prudent à l'avenir ? »

« Je te le promets »

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé du bébé ? »

« Non et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Je veux que toi et Remus ayez mon enfant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas de bébé. C'était une erreur, j'ai seulement dix-huit ans. »

« Beaucoup de personne deviennent accidentellement enceinte et deviennent de brillants parents Harry »

« Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas pour moi et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Je veux faire carrière dans le quidditch, je veux rencontrer un homme et tomber amoureux. Je ne veux pas les couches et les nuits sans sommeil, rester à l'écart pendant que tous mes amis vivent leur vie. »

« Tu vas changer d'avis Harry. Donne-toi le temps. »

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis Sirius. »

« Bien, mais je ne peux pas prendre ton enfant, ce ne serai pas correct. »

« Je n'en veux pas. Je le laisserai à l'adoption s'il le faut, mais toi et Remus essayez d'avoir un bébé depuis des années, vous méritez d'avoir une famille. »

« Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que je pourrais juste prendre- »

« Sirius, s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie ! » implora Harry alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

« Hey » lui dit Sirius d'un ton apaisant, en le prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux. Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de Sirius et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert sa grossesse, il se sentit mieux, comme si les choses n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises qu'elles étaient. « Tout va bien se passer Harry. Je sais que tu es dans tous tes états, mais tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis là pour toi, ok ? »

« Je… je… veux juste… » Harry commença à sangloter, avant que Sirius lui dise gentiment « shh » et le berce d'avant en arrière.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Remus serait de retour d'un moment à l'autre. Il était tenté de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui expliquer la situation, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose à dire en face. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il était si désolé pour Harry ; Son monde était complètement perturbé et il était comme un petit garçon effrayé. Pour la première fois, Sirius s'était senti comme un parent pour lui. Il avait toujours été plus un ami qu'un tuteur. Sirius entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Remus à l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

Sirius marcha jusqu'à lui et l'accueillit.

« Salut »

Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, il fut stopper par Sirius qui secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Harry est enceint. »

« Quoi ? »

« De deux mois, le résultat d'une nuit sans lendemain. Il l'a appris lors de sa visite médicale. »

« Mince alors. Il va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il a reçu un choc énorme ; il était épuisé après qu'il me l'ait dit. Je lui ai dit d'aller dormir il y a un moment. »

« Wow. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on espère endurer à dix-huit ans. »

« Remus il… veut nous donner son enfant. Qu'on soit les parents. »

Remus restait silencieux depuis quelques temps, essayant de s'imprégner des derniers mots. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Harry voulait abandonner son enfant ? Evidemment ils… ne pouvaient pas… n'est-ce pas ? Il s'assit sur le sofa et Sirius le rejoignit.

« Sirius on ne peut pas. »

« C'est-ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il est inflexible, et a dit qu'il le ferait adopter si on ne veut pas l'élever. »

« Mais il vient juste de l'apprendre. Il a besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle. Il va passer sept mois de grossesse, faire des échographies, sentir le bébé bouger, donner la vie, voir son bébé pour la première fois… Il peut changer d'avis à n'importe quel moment. Là, il a l'impression que ce n'est pas réel, mais- »

« Je lui ai dit tout ça. »

« Quand il se réveillera il faudra qu'on lui parle, qu'on lui fasse comprendre. Lui dire d'attendre la naissance du bébé avant de prendre une décision. »

« S'il fait ça et veut toujours nous laisser le bébé, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on le garderait ? » demanda Sirius avec espoir.

« Er, oui… bien sûre » répondit Remus « Je veux plus que tout au monde que nous ayons une famille. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry réussit à dormir pendant une heure. Un moment de répit. Alors qu'il se levait, tout lui semblait normal, mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite : il était enceint. Il grommela et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il espérait pouvoir mettre la main sur un retourneur de temps et faire comme si ce putain de bal des diplômés n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Harry se leva doucement et entendit des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Remus devait être à la maison. Il en prit pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, les voix s'éteignirent.

« Tu es réveillé Harry ? » La voix de Sirius lui venait des escaliers.

« Ouais » lui répondit-il. « Je descends dans une minute. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans le salon et sourit faiblement à Sirius et Remus, assis ensemble sur le canapé. Il déclina le thé que Sirius lui proposa et s'assit dans un fauteuil, redoutant la leçon de morale. C'est Sirius qui commença.

« Harry, Remus et moi pensons que tu devrait attendre jusqu'à la naissance du bébé avant de prendre une décision définitive sur ce qu'il en adviendra. À ce moment là, si tu souhaites toujours que nous élevions ton enfant, alors nous pourrons en discuter. »

« Non » répondit Harry calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'non' ? » demanda Remus. « Je pensais que tu voulais que Sirius et moi- »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait d'attendre. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas prêts à attendre que cette chose soit hors de moi. J'y ai réfléchit et je n'ai pas besoin de putain de temps pour 'penser à ça' ok. »

« On pense que c'est mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde » lui dit Sirius dans un sourire. « De cette manière, si tu décides de garder le bébé, tu n'auras pas à te sentir sous pression, et Remus et moi n'aurons pas d'espoir de devenir de possibles futurs parents. »

« J'ai lu de la documentation sur l'adoption. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il naisse pour que vous deux soyez d'accord avec ma décision. Je n'aurai aucun contrôle sur l'adoption si j'attends jusque là. Si je commence le processus d'adoption maintenant, je pourrai choisir les gens chez qui vivra mon bébé. »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent puis revinrent sur Harry. Le silence régnait alors Sirius et Remus réfléchissaient après ce qu'Harry venait juste de dire. Il était clair pour eux que son caractère obstiné ne le fera pas penser différemment. Il ne changera pas d'avis et ils devront se prêter au jeu.

« Ok » répliqua finalement Sirius. « Nous serons les parents de ton enfant. »

« Merci » Dit Harry, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Alors quand est-ce que ça va se voir ? » demanda Fred à Harry, alors que lui et Georges regardaient avec insistance son ventre plat.

« Il faut quelques semaines de plus je pense » répondit Harry. « Je suis seulement à trois mois. »

Harry était au travail. Il avait demandé à Fred et Georges s'il pouvait travailler dans leur boutique de farces-et-attrapes pendant quelques mois et il avaient immédiatement dit oui. Harry leur en était très reconnaissant et devint subitement nerveux quand il leur parla de sa grossesse, mais Fred et Georges ont vraiment été compréhensif. Ils trouvaient ça fascinant et attendaient avec impatience de voir le ventre d'Harry grossir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait appris qu'il était enceint. Il s'était fait à l'idée et c'était un immense soulagement pour lui que Sirius et Remus aient accepté de s'occuper de l'enfant une fois qu'il serait né. Ça lui donnait de l'espoir, la lumière à la fin du tunnel. Il avait vraiment envie de redevenir normal et d'être accepté dans une équipe de quidditch. Il pourrait recommencer à vivre sa vie correctement.

Le plus difficile ne fut pas d'en parler à Fred et Georges, mais de l'annoncer à Ron et Hermione. Harry dut leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec Snape lors du bal. Ils furent tous les deux très choqués, et il était sûr d'avoir entendu Hermione grommeler quelque chose à propos des 'relations professeur-élève'. Mais finalement, eux aussi, furent compréhensifs et d'un grand soutien, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il voulait abandonner son bébé, mais ils ne le poussèrent pas à changer d'avis.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry était un peu jaloux de Ron et Hermione. Vers la fin de leur deux mois de vacances, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et étaient maintenant ensemble. Ils semblaient si amoureux qu'Harry ne voulait pas leur demander s'ils voulaient sortir, préférant sans doute rester 'seuls'.

« Harry, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ta pause déjeuné ? » suggéra Georges, en regardant la grande horloge sur le mur. Il était presque une heure.

« Ok, merci » répondit Harry avant de sortir du magasin et de Diagon Alley.

C'était un samedi après-midi de septembre et il faisait encore vraiment chaud. Harry profita de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage pendant un moment alors qu'il descendait la Cobblet Street, mais quelque chose le figea sur place. Droit devant lui, il pouvait voir Snape, portant un sac de courses et regardant dans sa direction.

Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Snape, tous ses anciens sentiments refirent surface et se bousculèrent en lui. Il pensait qu'une fois loin de Poudlard, il pourrait en finir avec ça. Qu'il commencerait à avoir envie d'autres hommes. Mais non, Snape lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il envisagea à moitié de se cacher dans un magasin mais trop tard, Snape l'avait remarqué et venait à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour » dit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air joyeux.

« Bonjour Mr Potter. Je dois dire que Poudlard est bien calme sans vous. » Harry rit. « Est-ce que… vous aimeriez prendre un verre avec moi ? J'était sur le point de me rendre au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Oh, bien sûr » répliqua Harry avant de s'en rendre compte.

Ils se marchèrent calmement jusqu'au Chaudron baveur, commandèrent leur boisson et s'assirent en silence. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et il pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Snape portait des vêtements moldus et il était tellement beau sans ses éternelles robes noires. Il préférait largement ce style.

« Je voulais juste profiter de cette opportunité pour m'excuser à propos de… ce qui s'est passé lors du bal des diplômés. J'ai agi de manière très incorrecte en profitant de votre état d'ébriété. Et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça. »

« C'est bon, vraiment » réussit à sortir Harry. Snape ne s'excusait pas seulement, il était gentil, que se passait-il !? « C'était plus de ma faute que de la vôtre, et je savais exactement ce que je faisais. »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchez à intégrer une équipe de quidditch » dit Snape, changeant de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger.

« C'était le cas, mais j'ai finalement décidé de rester au calme pendant un an. Je travaille dans le magasin de Fred et Georges. »

Snape le regardait fixement, plus longuement que cela était peut-être nécessaire, et Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr, qu'il ait écouté ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

Snape ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais Potter était… magnifique était le mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il rayonnait. Mature. Quand ils ont couché ensemble c'était vraiment juste… du sexe. Mais voir Potter, non Harry, comme un _adulte_ dans le monde des _adultes_ lui offrait une toute nouvelle perspective. Il était intéressant, très intéressant. La question était, est-ce que Harry le voulait toujours ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir.

« Vous… aviez dit… quand nous… que vous étiez attiré par moi depuis un moment. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? »

« Oui » dit calmement Harry. Il pouvait sentir ses joues s'empourprer et se détesta d'être ainsi embarrassé.

« Je vois. Vous dirait-il… de faire quelque chose un de ces jours ? D'aller diner quelque part ? »

Harry aurait voulu pleurer… ou rire. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir. L'homme qu'il désirait… le seul homme qu'il désirait, était assis en face de lui et lui proposait de le revoir. Alors qu'il portait son enfant, résultat de leur aventure d'un soir il y a presque trois mois. C'était complètement risible. Si Snape connaissait la situation, il ne serait pas aussi intéressé. Harry voulait dire oui si désespérément, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible.

Il y a encore seulement trois semaines avant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'engager dans une relation avec Snape. Pour apprendre à le mieux connaitre, pour sortir avec lui, pour faire l'amour encore et encore…

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je vois d'une certaine manière quelqu'un en ce moment. »

« Ok, bien » répondit Snape un peu déçu. Il vida d'un trait le reste de son verre et se leva. « C'était bon de vous avoir revu. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » dit Harry, alors que Snape passait la porte et disparut de sa vue.

Harry sentit les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper. Très violemment. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir autant détester quelque chose, surtout quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus facile ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pauvre Harry… Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je réponds à toutes vos reviews ;p

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. L'échographie

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 3 : L'échographie**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tout va bien Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ouais » répondit Harry d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il était couché sur le canapé à fixer le plafond. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des nausées matinales si fortes qu'il ne pouvait pas aller travailler à la boutique. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû dire à Fred et Georges qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais ils avaient été compréhensifs et avaient obligé Harry à se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau mieux.

« Tu te sens encore mal ? »

« un peu. »

« Regarde-moi, tu es sûr que ça va ? » redemanda Sirius.

« Oui ! » dit Harry impatiemment.

Sirius n'en croyait pas un mot. Il s'assit sur la table basse et tourna le visage de Harry vers lui, visage qui était un peu rouge. Il avait clairement pleuré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, je suis stupide. »

« Harry, allez, tu peux m'en parler. »

« Ok… La semaine dernière… Ce gars vraiment bien m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai dû refuser. »

« Oh Harry » dit Sirius gentiment. « C'est donc pour ça que tu étais silencieux en revenant. Tu as seulement dix-huit ans ; Tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Une fois que le bébé arrivera, tu pourra sortir et tous les garçons tomberons à tes pieds. »

Harry réussit à faire un faible sourire. Sirius ne comprenait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il ne voulait pas que des hommes soient à ses pieds, il voulait seulement _un _homme. Snape. Mais ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Il avait tout fichu par terre en tombant stupidement enceint. Il décida qu'il ferai mieux de changer de sujet, parce que penser à Snape était juste trop douloureux pour lui.

« Sirius, j'ai ma première échographie demain à Ste Mangouste. Est-ce que tu voudras venir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que je viendrais. Et Remus viendra aussi. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on te laisserait te débrouiller seul avec ça ? »

« Merci. »

Sirius se leva et le laissa. Harry fixa à nouveau le plafond et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de toute la journée. Il se sentait mal. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une grossesse pouvait être si dure. Il pensait qu'on était supposé 's'épanouir' et se sentir 'sexy'. S'il essayait de se tenir debout il était pris de vertige et voulait vomir, et ses jeans devenaient de toute façon trop serrés pour lui. Il en était au troisième mois maintenant. Encore six à tenir. Harry bailla et sentit ses yeux se fermer. C'était quelque chose d'autre qui l'agaçait, il était tout le temps si fatigué…

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry et son ventre enceint de six mois marchaient dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il était arrivé à un point où Harry n'était plus capable de voir ses propres orteils, et la grossesse commençait à lui aller. Il atteignit le bureau de Snape et toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Snape apparut. Son visage s'illumina dès qu'il vit Harry et il le serra dans ses bras, doucement pour ne pas écraser son ventre.

« À quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » demanda Snape.

« Tu me manquais » répliqua innocemment Harry.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je rentre à la maison ? »

« Non. »

Harry se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Snape répondit à son baiser et prit le visage de Harry dans le creux de ses mains, le regardant intensément dans ses yeux.

« Tu es incroyable. » lui dit Severus.

« Je sais. »

« Insolent ! Mais je dois dire, tes formes te rendent si sexy. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose alors que ma libido soit revenue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmm » était tout ce que pouvait répondre Severus, car il entreprit de commencer à embrasser le cou de Harry et à déboutonner son jeans avec ses mains. Harry referma la porte d'un coup de pied et laissa Severus le guider jusque sur la table. D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus l'avait débarrassée et Harry lui obéit en se couchant dessus.

Severus ôta le jeans et les sous-vêtements d'Harry, et prit quelques instants pour admirer l'érection qu'ils dévoilèrent. Harry gémit de plaisir quand il sentit son sexe engouffré dans la chaude bouche de Severus. Il laissa une de ses mains descendre et se poser sur le haut de la tête de Severus.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Harry… Harry… HARRY. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et tout ce qu'il voyait était du blanc. Alors que les choses se refaisaient clair en lui, il réalisa qu'il regardait le plafond. Il se tourna et vit Sirius assis à côté de lui. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Il était enceint… et seul. Il n'était pas avec Snape, ils n'allaient pas vivre dans un bonheur infini avec leur enfant.

« Merci, tu as détruit un merveilleux rêve. »

« Oh désolé, c'est juste que Ron et Hermione sont là. »

« Ah, ok. »

« Je peux leur dire de venir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Harry s'assit doucement pour éviter les vertiges. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur de voir monsieur et madame c'est-le-grand-amour, mais il n'avait aucune intention de le leur dire. Les couples l'agaçaient et l'ennuyaient en ce moment. Même Sirius et Remus le déprimaient, particulièrement quand il le laissait pour se _coucher tôt_, ce qui arrivait presque toutes les nuits. Harry savait exactement ce qu'ils _faisaient_ et dire qu'il était jaloux était un mot bien faible. Ils aimaient ses amis à la folie, mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait jamais avoir un moment en paix pour se complaindre dans son malheur.

« Salut Harry » dit joyeusement Hermione, en entrant dans la pièce. « Comment tu vas ? Fred et Georges nous ont dit que tu te sentais assez mal ce matin. »

« Ouais, c'est pire aujourd'hui, mais je suis sûr que ça va passer. »

Ron arriva à son tour derrière Hermione et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé qui lui faisait face. Sirius proposa de faire le thé pour tout le monde et ensuite disparut dans la cuisine.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, mec ? » demanda Ron à son ami.

« Pas vraiment, le moindre truc risque de blesser le bébé. On m'a donné des astuces moldues, comme manger des biscuits lorsque je me lève, ça aide un peu. »

« Est-ce que tu… veux toujours donner le bébé à Sirius ? » demanda prudemment Hermione.

« Oui. Pourquoi, tu croyais que j'aurais changer d'avis ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais qu'une fois que tu y aurais réfléchi, tu aurais commencer à penser différemment. »

« Non, j'ai envie de me débarrasser de ça plus que tout. Ça me rend constamment malade ; J'ai dû suspendre ma carrière et ma vie… Je déteste ça. »

« Mais- »

« Hermione, ne dit le dit pas » interrompit Harry.

« Dire quoi ? » demanda Hermione sur la défensive.

« Que je n'aurais pas dû avoir de rapports non protégés. »

« Er, est-ce que Sirius a des biscuits pour aller avec le thé ? » demanda Ron, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Probablement » répliqua Harry en boudant. Il croisa ses bras et regarda au loin.

« Bon alors… Hermione et moi… allons en chercher, um… ouais. »

Ron fit signe à Hermione de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cuisine. Harry savait qu'elle pensait bien faire et qu'elle avait probablement raison, mais il ne voulait pas que les gens viennent vers lui en lui disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il devait faire face à ses responsabilités. Harry voulait que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il endurait. Il était trop jeune pour être enchaîné à un rôle de père célibataire de dix-huit ans.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'apprêtait à abandonner le bébé dans une boîte en carton. Il allait donner à son parrain et à son compagnon la chance d'être les parents qu'ils avaient toujours voulu devenir. Il resterait quand même présent dans la vie du bébé, mais seulement comme une sorte d'oncle.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry, Sirius et Remus étaient à Ste Mangouste, attendant d'être appelé pour faire la première échographie du bébé. Harry n'avait rien dit de la matinée et était assez abattu depuis la visite de Ron et Hermione, la veille. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Assis à la section maternité. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait ?

« Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui » dit Sirius à Harry.

« Je veux juste en finir avec ça » répliqua-t-il.

« Ça ne prendra pas très longtemps ; nous serons partis avant que tu t'en rende compte. »

Sirius se trouvait à cours de mots réconfortants pour Harry. Il devenait déprimé très facilement et encaissait beaucoup plus de bas que de hauts. En fait, Sirius ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry sourire sincèrement. Il plaignait vraiment son filleul. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu subir ça à son âge, et priait pour que Harry ne fasse rien de stupide. Mais le fait qu'il semblait encore opposé à 100% à garder l'enfant était bouleversant. Il espérait juste que Harry ne regretterait pas sa décision.

« Monsieur Potter » appela une médicomage d'un couloir plus loin.

Sirius et Remus se levèrent immédiatement, suivit par un Harry réticent. Ils s'entassèrent tous dans la pièce d'où venait la médicomage et elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Bon, si vous voulez bien vous couchez sur le lit monsieur Potter, nous allons commencer. »

Harry s'installa. Sirius et Remus prirent des sièges à côté de lui. La médicomage souleva le t-shirt de Harry et saisit une paire de gants qu'elle enfila.

« Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Potter ? »

« Ça va. Je me sens un peu mal, mais ça va. »

« Les nausées matinales devraient passer dès que vous aurez atteint les vingt semaines. »

« Bien. »

« Alors, je vais mettre du gel sur votre ventre et ensuite nous pourront voir votre bébé. »

La médicomage prit une bouteille et déposa un peu de gel sur lui. Et, en utilisant la sonde qu'elle fit bouger sur le gel, elle localisa le bébé puis s'arrêta.

« Voilà votre bé- oh- »

« Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit instinctivement Harry, se surprenant lui-même, et regarda le visage de Sirius et Remus, ils étaient décontenancés.

« Non, rien de grave monsieur Potter » sourit la médicomage. « Vous avez des jumeaux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Des jumeaux. Je peux voir deux bébés. Regardez. »

La médicomage pointa l'écran, où on voyait clairement deux masses. Harry détourna rapidement son regard de l'image, et observa Sirius et Remus. Leur visages étaient rayonnants de bonheur, et il sentait presque qu'il allait pleurer.

« Wow, deux bébés » dit Sirius, en fixant l'écran, immobile. « Ça va pas être de tout repos. »

« Pouvez-vous déjà nous dire leur sexe à ce stade ? » demanda Remus à la médicomage.

« Pas sur cette écho, non. Mais nous seront capable de le déterminer sur l'échographie de la vingtième semaine, si vous le désirez toujours. Maintenant, monsieur Potter, les bébés semblent bien aller, ils ont une bonne taille pour le moment. Avec une grossesse de jumeaux, vous allez certainement avoir un plus gros renflement, donc il faudra nous voir plus régulièrement, au moins une fois tous les quinze jours. Il y a aussi un risque que le travail se fasse prématurément, mais vous en serez averti bien avant que ça n'arrive. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir quelques photos ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bien sûr »

Sirius en tenait plusieurs dans ses mains et ils furent ensuite autorisés à partir. Encore une fois, Harry fut morose sur le chemin du retour et quand Sirius lui tendit une des photos, il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder et la mis juste dans sa poche.

Alors que Sirius et Remus s'asseyaient sur le canapé pour regarder attentivement les images des bébés et deviner quels étaient les jambes, les bras, Harry leur dit qu'il était fatigué et avait besoin d'un somme, les laissant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et Remus alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, extatique en fait. Comme si les bébés étaient en réalité les leurs. Ce qu'ils étaient, se rappela Harry. Il avait abandonné son droit d'être parent au moment où Sirius et Remus avaient acceptés de jouer ce rôle.

Quand Harry se coucha sur son lit à regarder l'image de l'échographie de ses deux bébés à naître, il ne pouvait arrêter une boule de se former dans sa gorge et les larmes de ruisseler sur son visage. Voir les bébés rendait les choses si réelles. Ces tous petits êtres étaient en lui en ce moment, grandissant et se préparant à la vie. Et ils étaient à lui. Il les avait fait, il les portait et il allait leur donner naissance.

Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin, une remise en question chez Harry ! Mais il a tout compliqué, le pauvre…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne manquerais pas de répondre aux prochaines ;)  
La traduction c'est difficile… alors j'attends d'avoir une _dizaine_ de reviews de plus pour me motiver x]

Prochain chapitre : Severus rend visite à Harry, et ce dernier se fait draguer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Inavouable

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4 : Inavouable**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry regardait avec insistance à travers la fenêtre de la boutique de farces, observant les magasins sur Diagon Alley. Ces derniers temps, il s'était inconsciemment retrouvé à caresser son ventre et, quand il le faisait, il devait combattre l'envie irrépressible de pleurer et enlevait immédiatement sa main. Il avait fait une promesse à son parrain, l'avait presque supplié de devenir le père de ses bébés. Il ne pouvait pas revenir là-dessus. Il ne pouvait anéantir le rêve de famille de Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient désespérés et essayaient depuis des années ; il n'allait pas être celui qui leur donnerait ce qu'ils voulaient pour seulement le reprendre après.

Pour faire face, il avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Se détacher de la grossesse et voir ça comme s'il aidait deux personnes à devenir parents. Ce n'était pas ses bébés.

Il en était à trois mois et demi de grossesse, et il avait déjà un léger renflement qui heureusement pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un repas trop copieux, donc il n'y pensait pas vraiment à proximité des clients et des personnes de Diagon Alley.

« Perdonnez-moi ? » dit une voix derrière lui, et Harry se retourna pour voir un bel homme qui lui souriait.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »

« Si. Je suis Enzo. Quel é votre nom ? »

« C'est Harry. »

« Ravi de te connaître Harry. Ye viens d'Espagne [1], mais j'ai trouvé dou travail ici au Ministère. Ye t'ai vou dans le coin et… j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vou. »

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer fortement. Il pensait être sollicité pour ses opinions sur les articles ou pour un renseignement sur le prix de quelque chose. Il ne s'attendait pas à être… dragué. Et comment savait-il qu'il était gay de toute façon ?

« Er, um, comment as-tu, er, tu sais ? » demanda Harry pathétiquement, rajoutant à son embarras.

« Ce n'est pas tant que ye savais, mais ploutôt que j'espérais. Je t'ai vou regarder par la fenêtre à l'instant, et j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour te demander. »

« Demander quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tou veux sortir avec moi ? Ou vénir à mon appartement si tou préfères ? »

Harry était momentanément sans voix, assimilant ce qui venait juste d'être dit. Il se demanda s'il trouvait Enzo attirant, ou s'il devait se sentir offensé. Mais il le trouvait attirant, vraiment très attirant. Peut-être qu'une brève aventure était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui changer les idées. Ça ne prendrait plus très longtemps avant qu'il ait vraiment l'air 'enceint' et il n'y aurait alors plus d'opportunités d'avoir des rapports sans lendemain.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de dire oui à Enzo, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et ses jambes flageolèrent immédiatement. Là-bas debout près de l'entrée, les yeux inspectant le magasin entier à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier, se trouvait Snape. La bouche d'Harry devint sèche et ses mains triturèrent son pull, qu'il tirait nerveusement, comme si Snape était capable de dire qu'il était enceint rien qu'en le voyant. Ou s'il savait déjà ? Et si c'était ce pourquoi il était ici, pour l'affronter ?

« Harry ? » dit Enzo, et il agita une main devant son visage.

Snape entendit son prénom et son regard se posa droit sur lui. Il commença à marcher dans sa direction. Merde ! Merde !

« Professeur, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Harry joyeusement alors que Snape arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Pas trop mal, monsieur Potter. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous dire un mot ? »

« Bien sûr. Si tu veux bien m'excuser pour un moment Enzo. »

Harry quitta un Enzo perplexe et suivit Snape de l'autre côté de la boutique. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur dans sa gorge. Il savait pour la grossesse, c'était forcé. Pour quelles autres raisons serait-il ici ? Harry espérait que Snape ne voyait pas la nervosité sur son visage.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose » dit Snape, un peu gêné.

« Ok » répliqua Harry, maintenant absolument confus.

« Je suis traité pour une infection sexuelle, et parce que nous … hum… Je dois vous conseiller de faire des tests. S'il vous plait, acceptez mes excuses, nous aurions dû utiliser une protection.

« Oh… bien. Et, qui vous l'a transmis ? »

« Un homme avec qui j'ai eu une brève liaison il y a environ six mois. Il m'avait assuré qu'il était clean et qu'il faisait des tests réguliers, mais je suppose qu'on ne devrait jamais faire confiance aux autres quand notre santé est concernée. Inutile de préciser que je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. »

« Merci d'être venu me le dire, j'apprécie vraiment. Mais j'ai fait un bilan de santé il y a six semaines environ, donc je ne pense pas que j'ai à m'inquiéter à propos de ça. »

« Les infections peuvent prendre trois mois avant de se matérialiser, donc quelque chose a pu ne pas être détecté il y a six semaines. Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Oh » dit Harry, dont l'esprit commençait à s'affoler. Et s'il avait une infection ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait nuire aux bébés d'une quelconque façon ? Est-ce qu'un traitement pourrait s'avérer dangereux ? Est-ce que ça les tuerait ? Snape le ramena hors de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que vous me laisserez prendre connaissance des résultats ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quels résultats ? » répliqua Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand vous serez tester pour dépister une infection, est-ce que vous me laisserez savoir ? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

« Sinon, comment se passent les choses avec votre petit-ami ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry sans y réfléchir.

« Votre petit-ami. Vous m'avez dit que vous voyiez quelqu'un. »

« Oh, lui. Oui, super merci. »

« Bien… Harry, je… hum… je ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Snape arracha son regard d'Harry et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce dernier couru après lui, agrippant une main à son dos pour le stopper. Snape se retourna doucement pour voir Harry sonder son visage. S'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'un magasin, il l'aurait embrassé et n'aurait pas été capable de s'arrêter. Il était absolument adorable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire ? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance » répliqua Snape. Il détourna son regard, puis sortit.

Harry observa Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi la vie était-elle une telle foutue merde ? Il se souvint soudainement d'Enzo. Balayant rapidement la boutique du regard, il réalisa qu'il était parti. Tant mieux, une brève aventure n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait en ce moment.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry s'assit nerveusement dans la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste, attendant d'être reçu par un médicomage. Quand il avait quitté la boutique de farces et attrapes, il avait envisagé d'aller d'abord à la maison et de demander à Sirius de venir avec lui à l'hôpital, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Il voulait être seul, lui et ses… non, lui et _les _bébés.

« Monsieur Potter » appela une voix, et Harry se leva et rencontra une médicomage qui se trouvait au détour d'un couloir, à l'embrasure d'une porte. « Prenez place » dit-elle alors qu'Harry entrait dans la pièce.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? Un rapport avec la grossesse ? » demanda la médicomage, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait également.

« Oui, je suis inquiet pour les bébés. »

« Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? »

« Eh bien, l'autre père m'a informé qu'il suivait un traitement contre une… infection sexuelle. »

« Oh ok, bien il vaudrait mieux que nous y jetions un coup d'œil. »

Pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, Harry fut examiné par la médicomage. Il essayait de garder son calme, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si quelque chose arrivait aux bébés. Peut-être était-il puni pour avoir voulu être débarrassé d'eux.

« Vous êtes en bonne santé monsieur Potter, tout va bien. Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler d'utiliser des protections avant d'avoir des rapports. Le mieux est que vous et votre partenaire sexuel aient passé un test. »

« Oui, je m'en souviendrais » sourit Harry. Le soulagement qui le submergeait était merveilleux.

Dès que Harry rentra à la maison (il avait d'abord terminé sa journée de travail à la boutique), il déclina le thé que lui proposa Sirius, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer un moment. Il s'assit à son bureau dans sa chambre, dans l'idée d'écrire à Snape et de le laisser savoir qu'il allait bien.

_Cher …… _

Que devait-il écrire ? Il ne pouvait pas écrire 'Professeur' ou 'monsieur Snape', c'était juste trop bizarre. Il se décida pour 'Severus', espérant que Snape n'y prêterait pas attention. C'était son nom après tout.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je reviens à l'instant de Ste Mangouste, et je vais bien, pas d'infection. Merci encore de m'avoir averti, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Harry_

Bien que la lettre soit assez courte, il avait mis une bonne heure et demi à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait écrire en essayant d'avoir une écriture aussi soignée que possible. Il se coucha cette nuit en se demandant ce que Snape avait essayé de lui dire dans le magasin.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry frotta son ventre rond avec un air protecteur sans penser qu'il était sorti de son lit et qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre. Bien qu'il en soit seulement au quatrième mois, du fait d'attendre des jumeaux, il y avait quand même un renflement remarquable. Il avait assez grossi pendant les deux dernières semaines.

Tandis qu'il passait devant la chambre de Sirius et Remus, il entendit clairement leurs gémissements et leurs cris, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils le faisaient vraiment maintenant. Il était 7h00, un dimanche matin. Ça le sidérait le nombre de fois qu'il faisaient l'amour, considérant qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Étouffant les sentiments de jalousie qui montaient en lui, il descendit les escaliers, alla dans la cuisine, se servit un généreux bol de Crunchy Cornflakes, et l'entama.

« Tu t'es levé tôt » dit Sirius, alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, surpris de le voir.

« J'avais faim » répliqua Harry. « Et comment pourrait-on dormir avec vous deux qui faites un tel vacarme juste à côté ? » Ajouta-t-il avec méchanceté.

« Oh Merlin, je suis désolé » s'excusa Sirius en rougissant. Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles ; ce n'était pas comme si cela l'avait réveillé ou autre.

« C'est bon Sirius, j'étais déjà réveillé quand… »

« Nous essayerons de faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois. »

Harry ne savais pas pourquoi, peut-être est-ce les hormones, mais il commença à pleurer. Il essaya de se lever de table et de partir avant que Sirius ne le remarque, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, faisant signe à Harry de se rassoir et faisant de même.

« Je ne sais pas » Harry sanglota. « C'est juste trop dur. »

« Quoi ? La grossesse ? »

Harry voulait plus que tout dire à Sirius que c'était trop dur de penser qu'il devait abandonner les bébés. Il voulait les garder, il avait appris à les aimer bien qu'ils n'existaient pas encore. Il voulait dire qu'il était impatient d'être un parent, de voir ses enfants pour la première fois et de les élever. Il voulait dire combien le fait de ne pas être avec leur autre père, Snape, le tuait petit à petit…

« Je me complains juste dans mon malheur » répliqua finalement Harry. « Je veux… juste que ces bébés sortent de moi, comme ça je pourrais… à nouveau vivre. »

« Harry, tu devrais me le dire quand les choses deviennent difficiles. Mais tout ira bien, c'est seulement pour quelques mois encore et ensuite tu pourra faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu veux toujours jouer dans une équipe de quidditch ? »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Bien, tu peux déjà te réjouir pour ça, et sinon, tu peux toujours aller dans quelques boîtes gays, te dégoter un petit-ami sympa. »

Harry réussit un faible sourire pour Sirius, ne voulant pas paraître ingrat alors qu'il essayait de l'aider. Après avoir mentionné quelques minutes plus tard qu'il allait prendre sa douche, Sirius quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul encore une fois. Harry sortit un morceau de papier froissé de la poche de son pantalon, le déplia et le lu pour la centième fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu il y a presque deux semaines :

_Cher Harry,_

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait savoir que vous alliez bien, je suis vraiment soulagé de l'apprendre et je voulais encore une fois vous transmettre mes plus sincères excuses pour vous avoir mis dans cette situation. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonnez._

_Sinon, je voulais juste dire que si vous étiez disponible et que vous désiriez un verre, ou diner ou… une promenade dans le parc, faites-le moi savoir, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de vous accompagner._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Severus _

Rangeant à nouveau la lettre dans sa poche, Harry se servit un autre bol de Crunchy Cornflakes. Il avait encore faim. À cette allure, il aurait la taille de la maison avant même que les bébés soient prêt à sortir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[1] D'Espagne : À la base, Enzo venait de _France _et écorchait l'anglais avec un charmant accent. Difficile à retranscrire en français, il est devenu espagnol.  
J'espère que tout le monde comprend ce qu'il dit…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre : Harry découvre le genre des bébés, et Remus dérape (un peu) alors qu'il discute avec Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors vous pensez plutôt à quoi ? Plutôt filles ? Plutôt garçons ? **VOTEZ** !

En plus, ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand vous me laissez un p'tit mot, que ce soit pour un commentaire constructif, pour un familier 'Vite, la suite' ou même pour une correction de faute… ^^'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. La vérité

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 5 : La vérité **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ça ne prendrait plus longtemps, se dit intérieurement Harry. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, remarquant qu'ils étaient gras. Même les activités les plus banales de la vies telles que se laver les cheveux le dépassaient ces derniers temps. Il ne trouvait pas la motivation de faire quoique ce soit. Enfin pour ce qu'il en avait a faire. Il étaient avec Sirius et Remus, et allait avoir sa deuxième échographie. Il pensait juste qu'il ne pourrait plus du tout supporter ça. La dernière écho lui avait fait repenser à ce qu'il allait faire et avait profondément regretté d'avoir remis à Sirius tous droits sur ses bébés. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se rétracter et il ne le ferait jamais. Il aimait Sirius et Remus énormément, et voir combien ils étaient excités à l'idée de devenir parents était comme un couteau le poignardant dans son cœur. Il devait passer outre, et, il en était sûr, une fois qu'il les aurait vu avec les bébés, tout irait bien. Il verrait combien c'était juste et il serait capable d'avancer dans la vie. C'était la seule et l'unique pensée qui l'habitait depuis tous les mois. C'était pour le mieux qu'il se le répétait constamment, encore et encore.

« Ça va Harry ? » demanda Sirius, agitant une main devant son visage. Il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même, ignorant son environnement.

« Ouais, désolé, j'étais ailleurs pendant une minute. »

« Tu n'est pas inquiet à propos de l'échographie, si ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas inquiet. Je vais bien, vraiment. »

« Bien. Ça ne prendra plus très longtemps, et ensuite nous pourront partir et aller manger quelque chose. »

« Super, je peux plus attendre » dit Harry, avec son meilleur faux-sourire qu'il avait perfectionné pendant les dernières semaines.

« Monsieur Potter ? » appela une médicomage, coupant là leur conversation.

Harry se leva et quitta la salle d'attente. Il posa distraitement une main sur son ventre, qui était rond et assez remarquable maintenant, d'où le fait qu'il portait dernièrement des pulls extrêmement larges, même quand le temps était chaud. Tous trois marchèrent dans la salle d'échographie et Harry se coucha sur le lit sans même dire bonjour à la médicomage. Parler avec ces gens-là était son idée de l'enfer.

« Bien, ça s'est fait, comment allez-vous monsieur Potter ? »

« Bien » répliqua calmement Harry. Il voulait juste en finir avec ça. Sirius et Remus souriaient tous les deux comme des enfants excités le matin de Noël. Il en avait mal au cœur.

« Un problème dont vous voulez discuter ? »

« Non. »

« O… kay… commençons alors. »

Harry fixait le plafond tandis que la médicomage préparait son ventre et localisa les bébés. « Ils sont là » l'entendit-il dire. Sirius et Remus se penchèrent en avant de leur chaise pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'écran.

« Oh regarde » dit Sirius en mettant une main sur le bras de Harry. « C'est fou. »

La curiosité l'emportant, Harry regarda le moniteur. Il pouvait clairement reconnaître les bébés sans se demander 'qu'est-ce qui était quoi'. Et pour la énième fois, il voulait pleurer.

« Vos bébés sont heureux et en bonne santé monsieur Potter » lui sourit la médicomage. « Voulez-vous savoir de quel sexe ils sont ? »

« Je suppose » répliqua-t-il, sachant que Sirius et Remus mouraient à l'envie de savoir, même s'il ne l'était pas.

« Hé bien, vous allez avoir un garçon et une fille. Un de chaque. »

« Comme c'est adorable » dit Remus. « Tu imagines avoir deux garçons, ce serait un enfer. »

Sirius et Remus rirent et se sourirent. Harry se retint de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres combien il était pathétique, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'en soucier. Mais… il allait avoir un fils _et _une fille. Il se demandaient comment ce serait s'il était dix ans dans le futur, s'il était enceint d'un compagnon de longue date et qu'ils étaient les premiers à découvrir le sexe de leurs bébés. Ensuite il pensa à Severus et se sortit rapidement de ses pensées.

« Er, c'est tout ? On peut y aller ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais juste imprimer quelques photos pour vous » dit la médicomage.

Le déjeuner et le retour furent très calme. Remus et Sirius ne le forcèrent pas à parler des bébés, de l'échographie ou des photos. Il leur était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir roucoulé tous les deux à midi et d'avoir surtout parler du travail de Remus et d'autres sujets très peu excitants. De retour à la maison, Harry monta directement les escaliers, ayant désespérément besoin de temps pour lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas une des photos ? » demanda Remus, alors qu'il mettait un pied au bas des marches de l'escalier.

« Non… et s'il te plait n'essaie pas de m'en refiler une, je n'en veux pas. »

« Ok » Remus sourit et lui et Sirius regardèrent Harry disparaître, hors de leur vue.

« Je pense vraiment que cette deuxième écho l'a beaucoup plus affecté » dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Remus. « Mais il a l'air plus ennuyé qu'inquiet par tout ce qui se passe. »

« Nous devrions accepter le fait qu'il ne changera jamais d'avis, et que nous allons devenir les parents de ses bébés dans quelques mois. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Harry ! Ron et Hermione sont là » La voix de Sirius s'éleva des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Harry se leva à contrecœur de son lit, où il avait bien été content de lire un livre, et se dirigea vers l'étage en-dessous. « Salut les gars » accueillit-il Ron et Hermione dès qu'il les vit.

« Sirius nous a montré les photos des bébés de la semaine dernière » cria joyeusement Hermione. « Ils sont siiiiiii mignons. »

« Ne te fais pas d'idée Mione » dit Ron, passablement ennuyé. Harry rit. « Sinon, Comment ça se passe, vieux ? »

« Ça va. »

« Est-ce que tu as de ses envies bizarres ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai juste faim constamment. Je vais avoir la taille de la maison bientôt… Enfin, comment vous allez tous les deux ? Vous vous battez encore tout les temps ? »

« Ouais » répliqua Ron et Hermione le frappa.

« Non, nous ne nous battons pas tout le temps ! Ne l'écoute pas. Nous nous chamaillons occasionnellement, c'est tout. »

Ron secoua sa tête, et heureusement pour lui, Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Harry voulut encore rire, mais il ne voulait pas foutre son amis dedans, alors il garda un visage neutre.

Depuis l'échographie, il était assez déprimé et il y avait des moments où il voulait demander à Sirius et Remus une des photos, mais il s'en empêchait à chaque fois. Il savait qu'il se sentirait juste cent fois plus mal. Il savait aussi que Ron et Hermione gardaient leur distance de lui, les ayant seulement vu à quelques rares occasions depuis qu'il leur avait dit qu'il était enceint et qu'il allait abandonner ses jumeaux. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il n'était vraiment pas la personne la plus passionnante avec qui trainer ces derniers temps, et ils n'approuvaient pas ce qu'il faisait, il en était persuadé.

« Bref » dit Hermione de manière autoritaire. « Ron et moi sommes ici pour savoir si tu voulais venir au Terrier cette après-midi pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde se meurt de te revoir. »

« Ouais, ça à l'air bien » répondit sincèrement Harry. Il n'avais pas vu Monsieur et Madame Weasley ou n'importe quel autre Weasley (hormis les jumeaux) depuis longtemps. Quelques temps loin de la maison était juste ce dont il avait besoin.

« Alors, allons-y » dit Ron, et ils sourirent tous.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Bonjour » dit affectueusement Sirius, tandis qu'Harry marchait dans la cuisine comme un zombie.

« Bon.. jour » réussit-il à répondre avant de s'assoir à côté de son parrain.

Sirius se leva, versa une tasse de thé à Harry et lui servit un bol de céréales. Harry murmura avant un merci avant de s'attaquer à son petit-déjeuner. Sirius sourit, alors qu'il voyait la main libre de Harry voyager sur son ventre et le frotter. Il était sûr que Harry ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais au moins cela montrait qu'il avait quelque instinct en lui. Si seulement cet instinct pouvait se faire voir à la surface.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda Sirius quand Harry eut fini.

« Bien mieux » répliqua Harry. « Mais j'ai encore faim. »

« Eh bien, tu manges pour trois » lui dit Sirius sans réfléchir. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolé, je- »

« Sirius, c'est bon, vraiment. Je ne suis pas en verre, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec moi. »

« Est-ce que tu… um… »

« les a déjà senti bouger ? » tenta Harry.

« Ouais. »

« Pas encore… Tu crois que les jumeaux peuvent… se battre dans le ventre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Espérons que non pour ton bien, tu ne voudrais pas que ça t'arrive quand tu essaies de dormir. »

« Sirius, je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »

« Personnelle comment ? » sourit Sirius.

« Je me demandais juste si toi et Remus essayaient toujours d'avoir votre propre bébé. »

« Oh… um, ouais, je suppose que oui. Nous n'avons pas sciemment décidé d'arrêter ou autre. Mais après toutes ces années ça n'arrivera sûrement plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry remarqua que Sirius ne le regardait pas pendant qu'il parlait. Le sujet heurtait sans aucun doute toujours un nerf sensible et Harry se détesta de ramener ça sur le tapis, il ne voulait faire de la peine à personne.

« Je suis désolé de t'en avoir parler. »

« Ne sois pas bête Harry. Au fait, avant que j'oublie, cette lettre est venue pour toi la nuit dernière. »

Sirius feuilleta un tas de journaux et en retira une enveloppe, la tendant à Harry. Le remerciant, Harry l'ouvrit et son estomac se retourna alors qu'il commença à lire.

_Harry, _

_Le professeur Flitwick a mentionné dans une conversation qu'il avait vu votre parrain, Lupin et vous-même à Ste Mangouste la semaine dernière. Il a dit que vous ne sembliez pas très heureux d'être là-bas._

_Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas d'infection ? S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes dérobé parce que vous ne vouliez pas m'inquiéter ? _

_Je me soucis de vous, et si je vous ai transmis quelque chose, j'en suis vraiment sincèrement désolé._

_Cordialement,_

_Severus_

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Sirius quand Harry rangea précipitamment la lettre dans l'enveloppe.

« Non… juste Hermione qui pleurniche après Ron » répondit Harry et Sirius rit.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre grommelant des jurons dans un souffle. S'asseyant à son bureau, il mit sa main sur sa tête et essaya de réfléchir. Que devait-il faire ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ? Plusieurs minutes s'égrenèrent alors que Harry relisait la lettre encore et encore. Puis la solution lui vint et il attrapa un stylo.

xOxOxOxOxOx

_Severus,_

_Je vais bien, honnêtement. Merci de votre sollicitude, j'en suis sincèrement touché._

_J'avais un jour de congé et Sirius avait un rendez-vous médical, alors j'y suis aussi allé, comme soutien moral. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudrait que je dévoile la raison de sa visite, mais il n'y a rien d'alarmant. _

_J'étais ennuyé par l'attente, donc j'ai probablement donné l'impression d'être mécontent à cause de ça._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry_

Alors que Severus finissait de lire la réponse de Harry, Remus entra dans la salle des professeur. Pensant que ça ne ferait pas de mal de clarifier la version de Harry, Severus se leva et interrogea Remus.

« Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu vous, Black et Potter à Ste Mangouste. Rien de sérieux j'espère ? »

« Non, nous étions juste là-bas pour Harry et son… er, je veux dire… Je devait consulter pour quelque chose… Nous allions… déjeuner ensemble après, donc Harry avait décidé de nous venir avec nous. Mais non, rien de grave. Tout va bien. »

« C'est bon à entendre » répliqua Severus. Donc Harry lui avait menti, ils étaient là-bas pour lui.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu devient gros » dit Georges, alors que Harry remontait son pull pour la énième fois pour qu'il puisse y jeter un œil. « Est-ce que tu as déjà senti quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas encore » dit sincèrement Harry. En fait, il redoutait le moment où il commencerait à sentir les bébés bouger et le frapper de l'intérieur, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il réagirait. Mais il soupçonnait fortement qu'il aurait envie de pleurer.

« Et Sirius et Remus vont toujours être les parents ? »

« Oui » craqua Harry.

« Désolé mec, je demandais juste. Tu devrais faire ce que tu penses être juste pour toi. Je pense que tu es vraiment courageux. »

« Merci… Je suis désolé… Toi et Fred avait si cool avec m- »

« Pas besoin de le dire ; On est heureux d'être là pour toi. »

« Harry tu as un visiteur » dit Fred en faisant dépasser sa tête du couloir.

« Oh… qui ? »

« C'est le professeur Snape, il dit que c'est important. »

« Oh, ok » répliqua Harry nerveusement.

« Je lui dis de venir » proposa Georges, laissant Harry seul.

La panique le submergea et Harry joua frénétiquement avec son pull pour que son renflement ne soit pas visible. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et prit une profonde inspiration juste au moment où Severus apparut et ferma la porte derrière lui dans un bruyant claquement. Il agita légèrement sa baguette et Harry suspecta fortement qu'il avait invoqué un sort de silence.

« Bonjour professeur » dit-il trop joyeusement. Severus ne retourna pas la politesse.

« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Harry nerveusement.

« Vous m'avez menti sur la raison de votre visite à l'hôpital. »

« Non… non, j'ai dit la vérité. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Lupin m'a dit que vous y étiez allés pour lui, alors qu'il avait commencé à dire que c'était quelque chose en rapport avec vous ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

« Oh je pense que si. Vous me cachez quelque chose. »

« Non, Remus a dû s'embrouiller. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Potter ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes allé à l'hôpital… Est-ce quelque chose que vous avez attraper quand vous étiez au lit avec moi ? Ou avec une de vos si nombreuses autres conquêtes ? »

Harry sentit la colère gagnait ses nerfs. Mais bon sang, pour qui Severus le prenait-il, en sous-entendant qu'il était une sorte de gigolo ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec vous de toutes façons ? Ce ne sont pas vos putains d'affaires. »

« Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? Est-ce une habitude de baiser n'importe qui ? »

« Je ne couche pas à droite et à gauche et ne l'ai jamais fait. Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? »

« Si vous avez quelque chose que j'ai pu attraper, je peux vous parler comme je l'entends. Je ne vous lâcherez pas tant que vous ne serez pas honnête. »

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital ? » demanda Harry on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Oui » répondit Severus.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous pourrez supporter la vérité ? »

« Arrêtez de jouer aux devinettes, merde ! »

« Je crois que vous allez regretter d'avoir demandé » se moqua Harry, souriant d'un air suffisant.

« Dites-moi Potter avant que je ne vous lance un impérium !… MAINTENANT ! »

« Je suis enceint de _tes _jumeaux ! » cria Harry en soulevant son pull pour montrer à Severus son ventre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilààà, Severus est au courant. 'Enfin !', dirons certaines. Sev va maintenant avoir un plus grand rôle dans la fic.  
Nan, parce que par lettres interposées c'était limite ^^'

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Vous auriez voulu que ça se passe autrement ? Qu'il le découvre lui-même ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre : La réaction complètement désespéré de Severus et la décision difficile de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Le temps des décisions

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6 : Le temps des décisions**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait l'impression que le monde entier s'était arrêté. Il entendait littéralement le silence bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Il était là, debout, montrant son ventre nu à Severus, qui le fixait comme s'il avait été gelé sur place. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? La panique envahit soudainement tout son être et il replaça d'un coup sec son pull, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il n'osait pas regarder Severus, il ne pouvait pas. Gardant ses yeux fermement clos et sa tête baissée, il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui. Il sentit une main sur son bras et ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, se découvrant dans ceux de Severus.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, les lèvres de Severus embrassèrent les siennes. Harry sentit un éclair de désir traverser tout son corps et, quand la bouche de Severus emprisonna la sienne, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il en rêvait depuis des mois, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors que la langue de Severus explorait chaque recoin de sa bouche, Harry enlaça de ses bras sa nuque et se rapprocha davantage. Dès qu'il sentit un contact sur son ventre, la réalité le rattrapa et il fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de Severus.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » haleta-t-il fortement. Severus sembla momentanément paralysé. Il secoua alors sa tête et regarda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis… désolé. »

« Vous êtes désolé ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Severus… n'avez-vous pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? N'avez-vous pas vu ce que je vous ai montré ? »

Encore une fois, Severus semblait incapable de parler. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et commença à triturer ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ce fut à ce moment là que les bébés décidèrent pour la première fois de se manifester dans Harry. Il sentit un coup de pied et murmura « Oh, mon dieu. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Severus, ayant l'air d'être revenu sur terre.

« Je… j'ai senti le premier mouvement » lui dit Harry. « Ils peuvent probablement sentir que leur autre père est là. »

« Je, hum… Je dois y aller. »

Severus se tourna et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Harry le suivit à travers le magasin et hors de Diagon Alley. Ne voulant pas faire une scène là-bas, Harry se précipita aux côtés de Severus et lui dit, que s'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de marcher, il commencerait à crier pour que tout le monde l'entende. Severus se stoppa immédiatement et regarda Harry.

« Severus, nous devons parler » dit Harry désespérément.

« Je ne peux pas… pas maintenant. » répliqua Severus.

« Pourquoi ? S'il te plait Severus, je dois t'expliquer… Je dois- »

« Potter, nous parlerons quand _je _serai prêt. »

Severus s'éloigna et cette fois-ci Harry ne le suivit pas. Que venait-il juste de se passer ? Il avait parlait des bébés à Severus, ils s'étaient embrassés et maintenant il fuyait ? Harry devait lui expliquer pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé, et lui dire à propos de Sirius et Remus. Il devait comprendre, il le devait.

Dès que Severus fut hors de vue, Harry commença à rebrousser chemin vers la boutique. Il ne faisait sans doute pas attention où il mettait les pieds, car il heurta le dos de quelqu'un qui était sur le trottoir.

« Oh, je suis désol- » commença à dire Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qui il était. C'était Enzo, l'espagnol avec qui il avait discuté.

« Harry. Ravi de te voir. » dit Enzo.

« Moi aussi » répliqua Harry. « Bon, je ferai mieux de retourner travailler. »

« Er, es-tou libre ce soir ? Moi si, et on pourrait bien s'amuser. »

« J'ai l'air d'un gigolo pour toi ? » demanda Harry avec colère. « Tu crois que j'ai pour habitude d'avoir des aventures d'un soir avec des parfaits étrangers ? Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas, alors putain, laisse moi tranquille. »

Harry s'en alla précipitamment, laissant derrière lui un Enzo sans voix. Il n'en avait rien à faire, il était en colère et frustré et devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Alors qu'il atteignait le magasin, un homme avec une large boîte l'approcha.

« Hem, un colis pour Messieurs F et G Weasley. »

« Oh, ils sont près de la caisse » dit Harry, absent.

« Merci. »

Harry alla dans la boutique et s'assit. Il était remué et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que Severus pourrait faire maintenant. Le dire à quelqu'un ? dirait-il quoi que ce soit à Remus ? Il devait lui parler, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Hey Harry, viens et jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'on a reçu. » entendit-il un des jumeau crier, mais il n'aurait su dire lequel.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à regarder le 'stock de farces'. il avait pratiquement vu tout ce qu'il était possible de voir et il n'était pas d'humeur joviale. Mais il s'approcha et dès qu'il vit ce qui était dans la boîte, il ne put se retenir de dire, « Qu'est que c'est que ce truc ? »

« C'est un canard » dit Fred.

« Mais pas n'importe quel vieux canard » ajouta Georges.

« Oh non, c'est un système de sécurité, un canard qui mange les resquilleurs. » détailla Fred.

« Ce sont de féroces petites bestioles » expliqua Georges et Harry recula.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Fred. « Ils sont gentils quand la boutique est ouverte ; mais quand nous sommes fermés, ça se déclenche et ils deviennent… »

« Féroces, méchants, avec des tendances de gardien dévoreur ? » proposa Harry.

« Exactement » dirent ensemble les jumeaux.

« Er, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » chantonnèrent-ils.

« Mouais… »

« Sinon, c'était quoi tout ça, avec Snape ? » demanda Georges.

« Tu as reçu un T à ton dernier essai de potion avant de partir ? » ajouta Fred.

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça » répondit Harry, réussissant un sourire. « En fait, je ne me sens pas très bien ; c'est ok si je rentre à la maison plus tôt ? »

« Bien sûr » répliqua Georges.

« Ouais, allez fout le camp maintenant » dit Fred de manière affectueuse.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry traversa le hall de Poudlard. Les cours s'étaient finis il y a quelques minutes, donc il savait qu'il trouverait Severus à son bureau. Il se maudit dans un souffle alors qu'il vit Remus descendre les escaliers et le rejoindre.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ? »

« Je vais bien… je dois juste… Dumbledore m'a invité à prendre le thé. »

« Oh c'est vrai ? C'est gentil. Je te verrais plus tard à la maison. »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Dès que Remus quitta le château, Harry se précipita dans les cachots, jusqu'au bureau de Severus. Plus il se rapprochait et plus il se sentait physiquement mal, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il ne pouvait pas. Ils devaient parler. Sa main hésita au-dessus de la poignée de la porte pendant quelques secondes avant de décider finalement de toquer.

« Oui ? » Le ton ennuyé venait de l'intérieur.

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte, fit un pas à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Severus releva la tête et son visage laissa place à de la surprise.

« Bonjour » dit Harry.

« Bonjour » répéta Severus.

« Je sais que vous… que tu, hum… (après tout ce qui s'était passé, il se dit qu'il pouvait quand même le tutoyer) tu avais dit que tu voulait attendre, mais je me sentais vraiment affreusement mal et- »

« Harry assied toi. »

Harry s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à Severus. Il regarda la pièce, évitant soigneusement le regard de Severus. Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas à lui crier après ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme après ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui ?

« Donc… qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » demanda Severus. Harry le regarda finalement dans les yeux et il sentit son estomac faire un salto.

« Je veux tout t'expliquer, mais… je préfèrerais que tu m'écoute sans m'interrompre. »

« Je peux faire ça. »

« Je… je veux être honnête avec toi Severus… je te désire depuis si longtemps maintenant et je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi à cent pour cent. Après que… je n'avais jamais pensé à un seul moment que tu puisse me retourner mes sentiments ou que tu voudrais faire quelque chose avec moi dans ce sens-là. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceint, j'étais désespéré, je ne voulais pas de bébé et si l'avortement était légal je l'aurais fait… Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de te parler de la grossesse, je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'une quelconque façon intéressé… »

Il continua.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Remus et Sirius ont depuis un bon nombre d'années tenté d'avoir un bébé, sans succès. Je les ai supplié de tout mon être de me prendre le bébé des mains une fois qu'il serait né. Ils voulaient que j'attende avant de me décider, mais je leur ai promis que s'ils refusaient j'aurais enclenché une procédure d'adoption… et ensuite, il y a eu ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés à Diagon Alley et où tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi… c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité mais le timing n'était pas bon… Enfin, j'ai eu ma première échographie et on m'a dit que je portais des jumeaux, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à regretter ma décision, et depuis tout est allé de plus en plus mal. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à Sirius et Remus. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Harry finit de parler et regarda Severus, attendant sa réponse. Il avait l'air d'être profondément dans ses pensées et se traita d'idiot quelques minutes avant qu'il soit prêt à parler.

« Je n'ai pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à toi depuis cette fameuse nuit. J'ai sérieusement douté que tu me trouves attirant, et j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool que tu avais bu. Quand je t'ai vu à Diagon Alley, j'ai été frappé par une telle vague de désir pour toi. Je me sentais comme un adolescent amoureux, et je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à te demander de sortir. Le pire qui aurait pu se passer aurait été que tu dises non, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je suppose qu'en arrivant, tu imaginais probablement que j'allais crier et hurler, mais je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ces derniers mois et je ne t'en veux pas de penser que l'idée d'avoir des enfants me paraîtrait répugnante… je suis certain que ça doit être l'opinion de beaucoup de gens. »

« Et quel est ton avis sur les enfants ? » demanda Harry.

« Crois-le ou non, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille. Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne stable et je dois avouer, je m'étais résigné au fait de ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aimerait et qui voudrait avoir un enfant avec moi, donc c'est une situation à laquelle je n'ai jamais été confronté… jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » murmura Harry.

« Je dis que je pense que j'avance à tâtons, et… si tu veux bien, je voudrais qu'on essaie d'être une famille. Moi, toi… les bébés. » Harry commença à pleurer et secoua sa tête violemment. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, ça ne pouvait pas. « J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joies » plaisanta Severus, mais il eut de forts soupçons que s'en fussent.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tout ce dont j'ai rêvé ces derniers mois devienne réalité. Je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, pensé que tu voudrais… mais nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Ok, tu veux rentrer chez toi et y réfléchir ? »

« Non, il n'y a rien à réfléchir. »

« Je suis un peu perdu Harry, je pensais que tu avais dit que tu étais… amoureux de moi. »

« Je le suis » souffla Harry.

« Alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être ensemble ? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai promis à Sirius et Remus, ils vont être les parents des jumeaux. »

« Harry ne soit pas absurde. Ce sont tes… _nos _enfants. Black et Lupin comprendront, tu as tous les droits de changer d'avis, et ta promesse n'a pas de valeur juridique. »

« Je ne peux pas revenir sur ma promesse Severus… je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne briserai pas leur cœur. C'est leur rêve ; si ce n'avait pas été pour eux, j'aurai déjà engagé une procédure d'adoption et nous n'aurions de toutes façons pas pu garder les bébés… je suis… je suis désolé. » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bien, si c'est ta décision finale… » dit Severus.

« Ça l'est. »

« Bon, dans ce cas, je vais préparer les papiers officiels. Black et Lupin n'auront _pas _mes enfants quand ils seront nés… Je les prendrais. »

« Non, Severus s'il te plait… tu- »

« Tu verras bien. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis que Harry avait vu Severus, et il était dans un sale état. Il était en colère après Severus et ne pouvait pas croire ce que ce dernier faisait, mais surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à comment ce serait, de vivre une relation avec Severus et de devenir une famille une fois que les jumeaux arriveraient. Un sourire s'éleva sur son visage et une douce chaleur dans son ventre, mais ensuite il s'énervait contre lui-même. Cette pensée le consumait de plus en plus que le temps passait. Il dut arrêter de travailler à la boutique, ayant surtout peur que Severus ne vienne, mais il avait dit aux jumeaux qu'il était juste beaucoup trop crevé pour rester debout toute la journée.

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas rester enfermé toute la journée » dit Sirius, tandis qu'il entrait dans le salon pour aller chercher son manteau qui était sur le fauteuil. « Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas un peu ? »

« Ouais, je vais le faire. »

« Ok, à plus tard. »

Sirius quitta la maison et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il devait le faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il passe à côté de cette chance. Il avait essayé de s'en détacher, vraiment essayé, mais ça n'avait pas marché. C'était comme un aimant qui tentait constamment de l'attirer à lui et il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Il prit un stylo et écrit une note à Sirius et Remus, avant de monter dans sa chambre, attrapant son sac déjà rempli, et il quitta la maison.

_Sirius & Remus,_

_Je suis si désolé, s'il vous plait pardonnez-moi. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes bébés, je ne peux juste pas. J'ai essayé si fort, mais la vérité est que je les veux, absolument. L'autre père l'a récemment découvert (par accident) et il veut de moi, il veut que nous soyons une famille. J'ai pensé dire non, mais c'est ce que je veux plus que tout. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de vous faire ça à tous les deux, je vous aime tant._

_Au revoir,_

_Votre filleul, Harry _

xOxOxOxOxOx

Severus avait un mal de tête atroce. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, car son esprit pensait constamment à Harry et à ses bébés. Il se leva de son bureau de la salle de potions et rassembla ses affaires. Au moins c'était un vendredi après-midi, plus de cours pour tout le restant de la journée.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais quelqu'un debout devant celle-ci l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Harry ? » dit Severus surpris.

« Je veux que nous soyons une famille » s'exclama-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'adore ce chapitre !! Je dirais que c'est _le _tournant de la fic ! On a un peu d'action, un peu de bisous, un peu de désespoir,.. c'est assez complet ^^  
Et Harry qui se fait la malle, c'est un peu radical. Mais il n'a jamais fait les choses à moitié…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre : La réaction de Sirius et Remus au départ de Harry et à la révélation de l'identité de l'autre père.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Une nouvelle vie

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle vie **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry découvrait la maison de Severus, et était ébahi. C'était moderne et étonnamment décoré dans des couleurs neutres. Remarquant la surprise sur le visage de Harry, Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? »

« Je ne sais pas… mais pas ça. C'est vraiment chaleureux. »

Harry suivit Severus à travers le salon, le rejoignant sur le canapé. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient supposés dire ou faire à ce moment précis.

« C'est un garçon et un fille » dit Harry, brisant finalement la glace.

« Vraiment ? Tu as des photos ? »

« Non » répliqua Harry, se rappelant qu'il avait dit à Sirius et Remus de garder les photos de l'échographie loin de lui. « Sirius et Remus les ont. »

« Eh bien, je pense qu'ils te les rendront Harry… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit quand tu es parti ? »

« Je ne leur ai pas vraiment parlé, j'ai laissé un mot. »

« Tu y as parlé de moi ? »

« Pas le nom. Je sais que je vais devoir les affronter et leur expliquer à propos de toi, mais je ne peux juste pas le supporter pour l'instant. »

« Nous le ferons ensemble… quand tu seras prêt. »

« Merci… Sirius va devenir fou. »

« Laisse-le, tu es un adulte Harry, tu as ta propre vie et tu n'as pas à t'en excuser. »

« Je sais, mais… il est comme un père pour moi, et je ne veux pas le décevoir. »

« Harry, tu ne décevras jamais personne. »

Severus mis ses bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'attira à lui. Harry apprécia pleinement l'étreinte. Il éprouva toutes sortes d'émotions à ce moment-là. Soulagement, anxiété, excitation, trac… Faisait-il une erreur en étant avec Severus ? Il savait qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé (ou plutôt des bébés) ensemble, et ils prétendaient tous deux s'aimer, mais seront-ils vraiment capable de d'y arriver ? Après tout, ils avaient seulement eu une nuit de passion bien arrosée (du moins du côté de Harry). Pouvaient-ils seulement baser leur relation et leur futur là-dessus ?

« Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus, se doutant des pensées de Harry. Ce dernier s'assit de manière à être droit et ôta les bras de Severus posés sur lui.

« Je suis juste… effrayé je suppose. Que se passera-t-il si les choses ne marchent pas entre nous ? Si nous découvrons que nous nous détestons ou qu'on ne supporte pas de vivre ensemble ? »

« Tu penses que ça ne m'a pas déjà traversé l'esprit ? »

« Tu as des doutes toi aussi ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai, c'est la nature humaine. Nous sommes en train de bâtir une nouvelle vie sur vraiment peu, c'est assez possible que les choses ne fonctionnent pas, mais… et je pense que tu seras d'accord… nous devons, pour nous et pour nos enfants, au moins essayer et je ne pense pas que nous pourrons nous oublier si nous décidons de fuir ça. »

« Je veux que ça marche » dit calmement Harry.

« Moi aussi » accorda Severus.

Harry sourit et posa ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant affectueusement. « Peux-tu imaginer que nos enfants sont juste là ? » dit-il gaiement.

« C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors… pourrais-je faire le tour de ta maison après ? »

« De notre maison Harry… et avant que je ne te montre, je voulais juste te faire savoir qu'il y a deux chambres d'amis, donc tu peux choisir l'une des deux, n'importe laquelle. Je te conseille celle au fond de la maison, c'est un peu plus petit, mais la vue est magnifique. »

« On ne… On ne partage pas la même chambre ? »

« Tu veux… dormir avec moi ? » Harry acquiesça. « Eh bien, si tu es sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup également. »

Harry et Severus se sourirent.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry était dans la salle de bain, et se brossait les dents. Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et quand il releva les yeux, il vit Severus dans le miroir, adossé à la porte, qui lui souriait. Il sentit des papillons dans son estomac et ne sut pas si c'était dû à ses sentiments pour Severus ou à un des bébés qui avait bougé. Il lui sourit en retour et sortit sa brosse à dents de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toi » Répliqua Severus. « Tu es vraiment adorable. »

« Je me brosse les dents » fit remarquer Harry.

« Je sais, mais… tu es quand même adorable. »

Severus s'approcha derrière Harry, et plaça ses bras autour de lui. Harry ne voulait pas que ce sentiment s'arrête ; il se sentait bien, protégé et aimé. Severus embrassa sa nuque puis sortit à nouveau de la salle de bain.

Plusieurs minutes après, Harry en sortit également, vêtu à présent de son pyjama. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être nu en présence de Severus ; ça prendrait un petit moment avant qu'il s'y fasse. Dès qu'il s'installa dans le lit de Severus, il s'aperçut que tout ce que l'autre portait était un boxer. Ne voulant pas que Severus remarque qu'il le fixait avec insistance, il regarda délibérément autre part et se décala un peu d'un côté du lit.

Severus avait un corps merveilleux, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était simplement excité par celui-ci. Il n'avait absolument aucun self contrôle ! Se mettant sous la couette, il vit Severus faire de même et se pencher pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Harry supposait qu'ils étaient couchés à environ un mètre l'un de l'autre, et décida qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait besoin de… contacts.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'sais pas… mettre tes bras autour de moi ? »

Severus ne répondit pas mais initia un mouvement vers lui. Harry était couché sur le dos et même dans le noir, Severus réussit à trouver sa joue sans problème, et la caressa doucement. Harry prit sa main et chuchota « Embrasse moi. » Severus se lova contre lui et captura tendrement les lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier était au paradis, c'était si bien d'être embrassé par l'autre homme. Quand Severus glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, Harry gémit de plaisir. Il sentait son membre devenir très dur, mais il espérait que Severus ne le remarquerait pas ou ne tenterait pas de faire quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas sûr d'être encore prêt.

Après quelques minutes, Severus mis fin au baiser. Ils s'habituaient tous deux à la lumière, suffisamment pour voir qu'ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre. « Retourne-toi » dit Severus et Harry se tourna contre lui, dos à Severus. Il sourit alors qu'il sentait le corps de Severus venir au contact contre son dos et soupira de contentement quand un bras fort l'enlaça, se posant sur son ventre.

« Tu portes toujours avec un pyjama au lit ? » souffla Severus.

« Non » répondit Harry. « Mais, je ne pense pas que je serais à l'aise… pour l'instant. »

« C'est bon, prends le temps qu'il te faut. Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit » répliqua Harry.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Une semaine passa. Harry alla dans la cuisine où Severus attendait que son toast grille. Il semblait nerveux. Il fit les cent pas un moment, sursauta quand le toast de Severus sauta du grille-pain, le récupéra et commença à manger…

« Ok, dis-moi si ça sonne bien » dit Harry, s'arrêtant finalement. Il releva la lettre qu'il venait juste d'écrire et la lut à haute voix :

_Sirius et Remus,_

_Je veux tout vous expliquer et aussi vous présenter l'autre père._

_Pouvons-nous venir chez vous ce vendredi à 18h00 ?_

_Amitié, Harry_

« C'est bien » lui dit Severus. « Tu leur demande juste de les voir ; il n'y a pas de sous-entendus cachés et ce n'est pas une œuvre de Shakespeare. »

« Qui est Shakespeare ? »

« Laisse tomber » rit Severus. « Tu vas voir Mr Weasley et Miss Granger aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, nous déjeunons ensemble. Tu sais, tu peux les appeler par leur prénom. »

« Hmm » répliqua Severus, prétendant qu'il était trop occupé par sa tartine pour répondre.

« J'y pensais, on pourrait appeler les bébés Ron et Hermione » dit Harry totalement impassible.

« Arrkôf » dit Severus, la bouche pleine de toast.

« Pardon ? » rit Harry. Severus avala sa tartine et fronça des sourcils en regardant Harry.

« Les bébés, je voudrais les appeler comme mes meilleurs amis. »

« Harry, c'est ridicule. »

« Mais… mais, c'est mon rêve » sanglota Harry et Severus le regarda fixement, sidéré.

« Eh bien, si vraiment tu- » commença Severus mais il s'arrêta quand Harry éclata de rire. « Oh très drôle. »

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête » dit Harry, en gloussant.

« Enfin bref, je ferais mieux d'aller travailler, je te verrais plus tard. » Severus embrassa Harry sur les lèvres avant de quitter la maison.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Wow, regarde toi » hermione poussa un cri aigüe dès que Harry entra dans le chaudron baveur. « Tu es devenu si gros. »

« Je sais » dit fièrement Harry, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

« Je peux toucher ? » demanda Hermione. Harry acquiesça. Ron regardait d'un œil amusé Harry et Hermione qui gloussaient en parlant des bébés.

« Alors comment les choses se passent entre toi et Snape ? » demanda Ron dès que Harry et Hermione s'assirent.

« Très bien. Au début, c'était un peu gênant, mais cette impression a très vite disparu. J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher entre nous. »

« Tu as déjà… tu sais ? » demanda Ron, soulevant ses sourcils.

« Ne sois pas si grossier » lui dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

« C'est ok » rit Harry. « Et non, nous ne l'avons pas fait, mais je sais que j'en ai envie, peut-être pas tout de suite. Nous nous embrassons et il prend vraiment soin de moi, il rentre à la maison après le travail et me prépare à diner. »

« Qu'est-ce que je souhaiterais que Ron cuisine aussi quelques fois » dit Hermione, lançant un regard furieux à Ron.

« Je suis trop nul en cuisine » répliqua Ron, pensant que ça règlerait la question. Harry et Hermione rirent.

« C'est si bon de vous voir les gars » dit Harry. « Je sais que j'étais vraiment malheureux les deux derniers mois, mais je promets que je ne le serai plus jamais. »

« Je suis si contente que tu gardes les bébés, je savais que tu le ferais » dit Hermione.

« On devrait commander, je meurs de faim » interrompit Ron.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Vendredi soir arriva et ainsi le rendez-vous que Harry avait arrangé avec Sirius et Remus. Il avait presque espéré qu'ils auraient répondu à son message pour lui dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir, mais la réponse disait au contraire qu'ils étaient impatient. Lui et Severus se tenant à côté de la maison, hors de vue de toutes fenêtres.

« Je suis si nerveux » dit Harry.

« Tout va bien se passer » le rassura Severus. « Tu es sûre que tu veux rentrer en premier ? »

« Ouais, certain. »

« Ok… alors bonne chance et rappelle toi que je suis juste là. »

Severus embrassa Harry et le regarda marcher sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de Black et Lupin. Il savait que dire à Harry que tout se passerait bien était un complet euphémisme. Black n'allait sûrement pas l'accueillir dans sa maison à bras ouverts et lui offrir le thé et des biscuits.

Harry atteint la porte et toqua. Après exactement trois secondes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry fit face à son parrain. « Salut » dit Harry d'une voix faible. Sirius le serra dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille « C'est bon de te voir. »

Sirius installa Harry sur le canapé où Remus était assis avec un plateau de thé. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un petit moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour rompre la glace entre eux.

« Je suis désolé » dit calmement Harry.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser » lui sourit Remus. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne le mettaient pas en pièce. Ils avaient brisé leur cœur, il l'aurait mérité !

« Harry, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons te parler » dit Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil à Remus. « Je suis enceint, de deux mois. »

« Oh mon dieu... Wow, félicitations. »

« Merci, mais, après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'étais enceint… eh bien, tu comprendras que nous ne nous réjouissons pas encore. »

« Ça va aller Sirius, je sais que ça ira… c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis très longtemps. Vous savez, je suis si désolé pour tout, je- »

« Harry, écoute ce qu'on a à te dire » l'interrompit Remus.

« Ok » répliqua Harry.

« Nous n'avons jamais voulu te prendre les bébés » lui dit Sirius. « Bien sûr, s'ils étaient nés et que tu souhaitais toujours qu'on s'en occupe, nous l'aurions fait et nous les aurions traité comme les nôtres. Mais nous espérions toujours que tu changerais d'avis et nous n'avons jamais pensé que les bébés étaient à nous. »

« Alors, vous jouiez juste la comédie tout le long ? »

« Pratiquement, oui » confirma Remus.

« Merlin, je me sens si stupide… j'aurais dû vous dire à tous les deux comment je me sentais après la première échographie. »

« Ne nous éternisons pas là dessus » lui dit Remus. « C'était un parfait malentendu, mais maintenant c'est réglé. Alors, où est l'homme de ta vie ? »

Harry n'aimait pas l'excitation qui se lisait dans les yeux de Sirius et Remus. Les sourires sur leur visage s'effaceraient rapidement une fois qu'ils verront qui passerait à travers leur porte.

« Il est dehors. Avant qu'il n'entre… j'aimerais vous dire que je l'aime. La nuit où nous avons conçu les jumeaux c'est moi qui suis allé vers lui, lui ne voulait pas vraiment. Depuis, je n'ai pas été capable de m'arrêter de penser à lui et ensuite nous nous sommes vu et il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Nous voulons être ensemble et avoir une famille. Juste… ne le jugez pas. »

Harry se leva et sortit de la maison. Il expliqua brièvement à Severus ce qui avait pris tant de temps, à propos de la grossesse de Sirius et qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu lui prendre les bébés. Il se dirigèrent vers la maison, main dans la main. À la seconde où Sirius comprit qui passait la porte, il se bondit sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qu- Non, non ce n'est pas possible. »

« Sirius s'il te plait, écoute nous » dit Harry.

« Comment as-tu osé toucher mon filleul » cracha Sirius à Severus, qui resserra sa main dans celle de Harry et prit sur lui pour ne pas riposter, il l'avait promis à Harry.

« Sirius, calme toi, pense au bébé. On nous a dit que tu avais besoin de rester tranquille autant que possible, tu te souviens ? » dit Remus, essayant de le calmer.

« Remus, penses-tu vraiment que je peux rester calme à propos de ça ? »

« Félicitations pour ta grossesse » dit Severus aussi gentiment qu'il le put. « Harry m'a dit que vous essayiez depuis un bon moment. »

« Tu discutes de notre vie privée avec lui ? » cria Sirius à Harry, qui chuchota « Pardon. »

« Sors de ma maison Snivellus » dit dangereusement Sirius, en s'approchant de lui, mais il s'arrêta alors qu'il cédait sous une forte douleur.

« Oh mon dieu, Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus, accourant ses côtés.

« Je ne sais pas » répliqua Sirius d'un ton inquiet, tandis qu'il fut frappé d'une autre douleur.

« Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. »

« Je viens aussi » dit Harry.

« Non, reste ici… s'il te plait. » supplia Remus. « Je te tiendrais informer. » Et avec ça, Sirius et Remus partirent. Harry commença immédiatement à pleurer et Severus le pris dans ses bras.

« Severus, et s'il perdait leur bébé ? Ce serait entièrement de ma faute et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah là là, Harry qui croit que tout est toujours de sa faute…  
Sinon, il y a beaucoup plus de moments heureux que de de larmes (… enfin, sans compter les rebondissements de la fin ^^) : C'est pour ça que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre.

Et voilà, la rentrée est là… (du moins pour moi -_-), alors je ne risque pas d'updater avant un moment. Je suis tout de même contente de vous laisser sur une note (à peu près) positive.  
On se dit à bientôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre : On découvre si Sirius a perdu son bébé, et Harry et Severus se font plaisir…  
Le titre du prochain chapitre sera… Chapitre 8 : _Sexe._

Vous avez dit sadique ? ^w^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Sexe

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 8 : Sexe **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…Enfin le retour tant attendu ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et vraiment désolé pour le retard. Juste un aperçu du dernier chapitre et ça repart !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. »_

_« Je viens aussi » dit Harry._

_« Non, reste ici… s'il te plait. » supplia Remus. « Je te tiendrais informer. » Et avec ça, Sirius et Remus partirent. Harry commença immédiatement à pleurer et Severus le pris dans ses bras._

_« Severus, et s'il perdait leur bébé ? Ce serait entièrement de ma faute et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. »_

xOxOxOxOxOx

Dans la maison de Sirius et Remus, Harry et Severus n'avaient pas bougé. Harry s'assit en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles pendant que Severus finissait son thé, maintenant froid et imbuvable. Après presque quatre heures d'attente, il y eut un bruit à la porte, et effectivement Remus entra. Harry se rua sur lui.

« Remus… comment va-t-il ? Et le bébé ? »

« Il ne l'a pas perdu. »

« Oh dieu merci… alors où est-il ? »

« Ils le gardent en observation pour un moment, jusqu'à la douzième semaine au moins. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait un risque de fausse couche et avec ce qu'on a déjà vécu, l'hôpital est le meilleur endroit pour lui s'il veut que cette grossesse arrive à son terme. »

« Remus, je suis tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arr- »

« Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute » coupa Remus. « Ne redit plus jamais ça, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Sirius m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aime énormément et qu'il veut que tu sois heureux, et si tu peux le pardonner pour son… coup d'éclat, il aimerait beaucoup que tu lui rende visite. Après tout, il va s'ennuyer à mourir d'ici quelques jours, je suis persuadé qu'il voudrait de ta compagnie. »

« Bien sûr que j'irai. Il m'a beaucoup manqué. »

Severus s'approcha d'eux, et Remus attira son attention. « Prends soin de lui » lui dit Remus en faisant un signe vers Harry. « Il nous est très précieux à Sirius et à moi. Il était choqué avant ; tu sais combien il peut être protecteur, ne le prends pas trop personnellement. »

« C'est tout oublié Lupin. Et ne t'inquiète pas ; j'ai l'intention de donner à Harry et à nos enfants la meilleure vie qu'il puisse. »

« Je te fais confiance. » lui assura sincèrement Remus. « Oh, vous devriez y aller, il se fait tard. »

« Je peux rester si tu veux » dit Harry.

« Non, non, allez-y, ça ira. Je suis crevé, alors je vais sûrement m'écrouler sur mon lit une fois que vous serez partis. »

« Ok » répondit Harry en le prenant dans les bras, avant de partir avec Severus, main dans la main.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Salut » dit Harry, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sirius. Il fut accueillit par un sourire chaleureux.

« Je suis si content de te voir » répondit Sirius, ouvrant ses bras en grand pour enfermer Harry dans une forte étreinte. Ils se séparèrent et Harry s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Sirius fut le premier à remettre sur le tapis les évènements de la veille.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû exploser comme ça… C'est juste que, de toutes les personnes, je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à voir Snape passer cette porte. »

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais dû vous en parler au lieu d'apparaître avec lui comme ça. »

« Harry, est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Ou est-ce que tu penses juste que tu dois être avec lui parce qu'il est le père ? »

« Sirius, je l'aime. Je voudrais être avec lui même si je n'étais pas enceint. » sourit Harry.

« Et tu es heureux avec lui ? »*

« Plus que tout. »

« Et… et il est content à propos des bébés ? »

« Il est aux anges. J'admets avoir été surpris, je n'avais pas envisagé Severus Snape du type paternel. »

« Moi non plus » rit Sirius. « Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, que tu sois heureux. Je… Je te vois vraiment comme mon fils Harry et je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas, mais c'est le cas. Je veux que tu sois épanoui et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être protecteur avec toi. »

« Non, je… j'aime ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu _es _mon père, l'impression que toi et Remus _êtes _mes parents. » Harry fit une pause et rit. « J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'envoyer dans ma chambre quand tu as découvert Snape… mais sérieusement, j'aime à penser qu'il y a deux personnes dans le monde qui m'aiment peut importe ce que je fais ou ce que je dis. »

Sirius sourit affectueusement à son filleul. Harry avait vraiment l'air heureux et satisfait, rayonnant même, mais peut-être était-ce dû à la grossesse.

« Pourquoi Remus et toi ne m'avais rien dit quand tu es tombé enceint ? » demanda Harry.

« Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter à propos de ce qu'il allait arriver à tes bébés. En plus, je n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée de le dire à qui que ce soit. Je l'ai quand même dit à Remus quand je l'ai découvert. J'ai vraiment peur Harry. Je n'en suis qu'au deuxième mois, il y reste encore quatre ou cinq semaines où tout peut potentiellement mal se passer. »

« Tu es au meilleur endroit pour éviter ça, Sirius. Comment se sent Remus ? »

« Il me soutient depuis qu'on l'a découvert. Il parle de prénoms, veut sortir et acheter des vêtements de bébés… mais je… je… ne peux juste pas me sentir heureux. Peut-être est-ce différent pour moi parce que je suis celui qui porte le bébé, mais- »

« Sirius, écoute moi » l'interrompit Harry, attrapant ses mains. « Tout va bien se passer. On t'a fait passer des tests et ils n'ont pas trouvé de causes logiques au pourquoi tu avais des difficultés à être enceint ou à porter un enfant à terme, alors il n'y a pas d'anormalité physique en toi. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois rester positif. Ça ne fera du bien ni à toi ni à ton bébé si tu te morfonds. »

« Je sais, tu as raison… et merci. »

« Je suis aussi excité » sourit Harry. « Je vais avoir une sœur ou un frère… peut importe. »

« Ouais. Et je vais avoir deux petit enfants… »

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Donc, il va bien ? » demanda Severus, alors que lui et Harry étaient dans leur chambre, prêts à aller au lit.

« Ouais, il est vraiment très inquiet mais sinon ça va. »

« Eh bien, c'est logique. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, être coincé à l'hôpital toute la journée alors qu'il n'y a techniquement rien qui cloche chez lui. »

« Severus Snape, êtes-vous en train de montrer des signes de sympathie pour Sirius Black ? »

Severus sourit à Harry d'un air suffisant, mais ne répondit pas à la question. Il entra dans le lit, sous la couette, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête pendant qu'il regardait Harry se changer.

« Ça te dérangerait de.. ? » demanda Harry, tentant de paraître sévère mais riant en même temps.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas » répliqua Severus, levant un sourcil appréciateur alors que Harry avait ôté tous ses vêtements sauf son sous-vêtement.

Harry était plus à l'aise à l'idée de se déshabiller devant Severus, et ainsi de montrer son ventre qu'il trouvait toujours un peu embarrassant. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître immature face à Severus, insistant tout de même pour porter constamment un t-shirt.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas toute la journée ? » demanda Severus, tandis que Harry s'asseyait au bout du lit.

« Nous avons joué à ce jeu moldu appelé Monopoly. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

« Oui, ce n'est pas là où on achète des rues de Londres et des gares, ce genre de choses ? »

« Oui. C'est assez amusant en fait. »

« Qui a gagné ? »

« Moi. Mais je pense que Sirius m'a laissé gagné. »

Severus tapota le côté de son lit, faisant signe à Harry. Alors qu'il glissait sous la couverture, Severus le rapprocha de lui, posant ses mains sur son ventre et se penchant pour l'embrasser. C'était devenu un rituel dernièrement. Harry aimait vraiment la sensation de la main de Severus sur son ventre nu. Il sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Severus et l'attira plus près, approfondissant le baiser. Il gémit avec plaisir tandis que la langue de Severus glissa dans sa bouche.

« Je te veux en moi » murmura Harry, délaissant les lèvres de Severus.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Severus en sondant son visage à la recherche de signes qui lui indiqueraient qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain.

Harry leva une main et joua avec les cheveux de Severus, derrière son oreille gauche, avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire.

« Oui, je suis sûr. Après tout… » il montra son ventre. « … ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous était vierge. Sauf si… Es-tu certain d'en avoir envie ? »

« Évidemment que je veux » répliqua Severus.

Reprenant leur baiser, Severus ôta ses sous-vêtements ainsi que ceux de Harry, révélant leur sexes déjà durs d'anticipation de ce qui allait se produire. Quand Severus sentit qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il se dégagea du baiser en haletant, et dit, « Je t'aime vraiment Harry. »

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit Harry, son visage rougit par le baiser échangé.

Snape monta les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules avec attention, pour être sûr d'éviter de cogner son ventre. Il passa ensuite les quelques minutes suivantes à le préparer avec un, puis deux et finalement trois doigts. Pendant tout ce temps, ils se dévoraient du regard et gloussaient comme des écoliers. Bien qu'ils soient amoureux, vivent ensemble et attendent des jumeaux, c'était comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, comme si c'était la première fois. Une fois que Harry était complètement préparé, Severus positionna son érection à son entrée.

Regardant Harry pour une dernière confirmation, il poussa brusquement son membre en Harry qui haleta à l'intrusion et sourit à Severus pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Severus se pencha en avant (difficilement à cause du ventre de Harry) et embrassa encore Harry, le laissant s'imprégner des sensations avant de continuer.

« Oh Merlin Severus, bouge » supplia Harry après deux minutes.

Severus commença des vas-et-viens en Harry, excité encore et encore par les gémissements appréciateurs que laissait échapper ce dernier. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Severus ne sente son orgasme monter. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses poussées et bascula dans la jouissance. S'effondrant sur le lit à côté de Harry, il prit quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle erratique, et se releva ensuite, s'asseyant devant Harry.

« Ai-je la permission de m'occuper de ceci » demanda Severus, souriant d'un air suffisant en faisant un geste vers le sexe encore dur de Harry.

« Sois mon obligé » répliqua Harry.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Salut » lança Harry du sofa après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

« Salut » répondit Severus, entrant dans son champ de vision. Il s'installa à côté de Harry et l'embrassa.

« Mmm » gémit Harry. « C'était bon. »

« De qui vient cette lettre ? » demanda Severus, qui avait remarqué une enveloppe ouverte sur la table basse.

« C'est une lettre de Sirius. Il est sortit de l'hôpital. Son échographie des douze semaines était parfaitement normale, et il n'y a plus de raisons que ça se passe mal maintenant. »

« Ce sont de fantastiques nouvelles » répondit Severus, souriant à Harry.

« Je sais. Je ne peux pas nier que je étais inquiet. Ça va être si cool d'avoir des bébés du même âge. Sirius et moi pouvons former notre propre troupe de théâtre. Comme ce serait mignon ! »

« Hmm très » dit Severus, sceptique. Il reçut un coup de Harry sur le bras.

« Hé, j'ai dû te défendre devant Sirius, tu sais… il ne pense pas que tu sois très… maternel. » Harry tenta de réfréner sa forte envie de rire, mais cela n'échappa pas à Severus.

« Donc les gens ne croient pas que je sois maternel ? Je vois. »

Severus remonta le t-shirt de Harry et posa une main sur son ventre, approchant sa tête près de celui-ci et chuchota « Bonjour les bébés, c'est papa ici » d'une voix aigüe. Harry rit, mais Severus prit le mouvement de son estomac dû au rire pour un coup de l'un des bébés.

« Tu vois, je suis naturel » dit joyeusement Severus. Harry continuait de rire. « Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant ? »

« Toi » répliqua Harry, gloussant toujours.

Severus arrêta le rire de Harry en l'embrassant. Baiser qui dura plusieurs minutes avant que Severus ne s'éloigne et dise d'un ton suggestif « J'ai envie qu'on aille au lit tôt ce soir. »

« Nous n'avons fait que ça ces derniers temps » répliqua Harry.

« Te plaindrait-tu ? »

« Pas du tout. Je te suis. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gentil chapitre où tout le monde est heureux, avec un Severus (presque) OOC.  
Bon en même temps, on l'aime aussi comme ça (papa poule ^^)

Il reste trois chapitres, que j'essaierai de boucler avant l'année prochaine !  
… Je vous promet rien. Mais ce serait un bien petit geste par rapport à  
tout l'enthousiasme que je lis dans vos reviews :D

On se dit à bientôt !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre : C'est la Saint Valentin !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. Saint Valentin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 9 : Saint Valentin **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Impardonnable, inadmissible, cruel et sadique…  
Je trouve que ce sont les mots qui représentent le mieux cette situation.  
Je suis affreusement désolée du retard que j'ai pris. _

Ne m'en voulez pas trop (… pitié ?) et appréciez quand même la lecture :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry, je vais travailler maintenant » appela Severus du salon. Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine devant le Daily Prophet mais sans vraiment le lire.

« Harry ? » appela à nouveau Severus, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Severus entra finalement dans la cuisine. Harry lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil puis retourna à son journal.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Severus, s'asseyant près de Harry.

« Mmro » grommela Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis gros » dit-il plus fortement et Severus rit. Harry le fusilla d'un regard dangereux qui le fit immédiatement arrêter.

« Harry, tu n'es pas gros » lui dit Severus, et il posa une main sur son - il devait bien l'admettre - tout de même énorme ventre. Après tout, il était enceint de sept mois et de jumeaux. « Tu es enceint et tu gardes nos enfants à l'abri et au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à nous rejoindre dans ce monde. »

« C'est juste une autre manière de dire 'gros' » répliqua Harry d'un air sombre. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été enceint. »

« Regarde le bon côté des choses ; ce sera bientôt fini. Il te reste seulement deux mois de plus à passer, et puis, ils peuvent décider de venir plus tôt. Et qu'est-ce que nous obtiendrons à la fin de tout ça ? Deux merveilleux petits bébés. Je suis un homme chanceux, parce que je t'ai et que tu es magnifiques. »

Harry sourit adorablement et Severus en profita pour l'embrasser, espérant que ça aiderait à lui faire passer son humeur. Il savait que les hormones de Harry était partout tout le temps, mais c'était quelque peu fatiguant d'avoir à lui assurer toutes les cinq minutes qu'il n'était pas moche, pas gros, pas bla bla bla.

« Bon, je devrait partir au travail maintenant » dit Severus, souriant à Harry.

« Oh ok, je te verrais plus tard. »

« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire… ou quelque chose que tu voudrais me donner ? »

« Um, non » répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils devant le visage encore souriant de Severus.

Severus se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint avec ce qui semblait être une grande enveloppe et un cadeau emballé.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Harry. Severus se rassit à côté de lui et lui donna l'enveloppe et le présent.

« Très drôle Harry » dit Severus, en tendant sa main en avant comme s'il attendait quelque chose en retour.

« Je ne… um… »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus, son sourire disparaissant de son visage.

« De quoi ? »

« La saint Valentin. »

« Oh merde, j'ai complètement oublié » s'écria Harry en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains, visiblement choqué. Il regarda la carte et le cadeau qui étaient sur la table devant lui. « Je suis tellement désolé Severus…j'ai juste été dispersé et… je te trouverai quelque chose aujourd'hui, promis. »

« C'est bon » répliqua Severus, embrassant doucement Harry sur les lèvres, caressant d'une main ses cheveux. « Nous accuserons les hormones et les glaces et les chips et les bonbons dont tu es si friand. Ça a dû t'embrouiller un peu le cerveau. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être intéressé pas quelque chose d'aussi _creux _que la saint Valentin » sourit Harry d'un air suffisant.

« Oh, tu ne veux pas de cela alors » rétorqua Severus, s'emparant de la carte et du cadeau.

« Non, je veux ! Je veux ! » répliqua Harry. « Je plaisantais simplement. »

Harry récupéra ses présents et les ouvrit tous deux. Severus lui avait acheté une boule à neige du Château de Poudlard. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry commença à pleurer dès qu'il le vit et Severus l'enlaça.

« Je ne peux plus attendre que ces bébés arrivent » rit Severus. « Toutes ces hormones de grossesse te rendent ultra sensible. »

« Je suis désolé » sanglota Harry et Severus lui dit d'arrêter d'être idiot. « Tu doit penser que je suis si pathétique. »

« Harry, je ne pense pas que tu sois pathétique. » répliqua patiemment Severus en embrassant le haut de la tête de Harry, et se leva ensuite. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je te verrai plus tard. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

Severus rentra à la maison, heureux et excité. Il allait préparer pour Harry un romantique diner de la saint Valentin et espérait que la nuit entraînerait éventuellement des activités entre leurs draps. Harry était dernièrement assez réticent pour ça et Severus devenait frustré. Il entra dans le salon et trouva Harry assis sur le canapé, où il le rejoint.

« je t'ai trouvé d'autres de ces Kettle chips (1) dont tu raffoles. » dit Severus, tendant un sac rempli de ces derniers à Harry.

« Oh, merci » Harry prit le sac et le déposa par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour diner ? » demanda Severus. « Je vais faire un plat spécial saint Valentin. »

« Ce que tu veux, qu'importe… » répondit Harry, affichant un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Severus, son front se ridant.

« Je vais bien. » Harry mentait ouvertement.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Harry qu'est-ce qui me va pas ? »

« Juste… une peu… mal, c'est tout. »

« Quoi ? » cria Severus.

« Ce n'est rien… vraiment » essaya-t-il de relativiser, mais Severus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Harry, où as-tu mal ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement. Harry posa sa main sur son ventre. « Oh mon dieu, depuis quand ? »

« Um, juste quelques heures… comme je l'ai dit ce n'est ri- »

« QUELQUES HEURES ? » rugit Severus. « Oh pour l'amour de dieu Harry, nous devons aller à l'hôpital. »

« Non, c'est juste… J'en suis seulement à sept mois Severus, c'est juste un peu douloureux, je- »

« Harry, pour une fois dans ta vie, veux-tu s'il te plait faire ce qu'on te dit. Si tu ressens des douleurs, nous devons te faire examiner. »

« Mais… » Harry commença à parler mais il s'arrêta en pleurs. Severus le serra dans ses bras et murmura « Tout ira bien » mais son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine. Ça n'était pas bon du tout.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Monsieur Potter a commencé le travail, j'en ai peur », leur a à tout deux dit la médicomage après avoir passé quelques minutes à examiner Harry. Ils se regardèrent avec des visages choqués et inquiets.

« Que cela signifie-t-il ? » demanda Severus. « Sérieusement, c'est… trop tôt. »

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire Monsieur Snape. Les bébés ne semblent en aucun cas être en difficulté et ceci est très encourageant. C'est vrai, ils seront un peu prématurés, mais il n'y a pas de raisons de trop paniquer. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas arrêter ça ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, nous devons laisser la nature suivre son cours. »

« Severus » murmura Harry, et Severus saisit sa main et laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. « Je suis puni… parce que, parce que je voulais être débarrassé de- »

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu dises quelque chose comme ça, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est la faute de personne. Nos bébés vont juste très bien aller. »

Severus ôta sa main des cheveux de Harry et la plaça sur son ventre. Il sourit à Harry, qui le lui rendit faiblement. « Veux-tu que je prévienne Black et Lupin ? » Harry acquiesça.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Sirius ! » cria Harry, dès que son parrain apparu à l'embrasure de la porte. Ça faisait bien plusieurs heures depuis que Severus les avait contactés. Ils étaient sortis pour le diner de la saint Valentin et n'avaient pas reçu le hibou. Sirius courut aux côtés de Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Il en était lui-même à cinq mois de grossesse et devait rester de côté pour garder son propre ventre hors de danger.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Sirius, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude. Harry acquiesça et sourit faiblement à Sirius. « Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu venir plus tôt. Est-ce que les bébés vont bien ? »

« Pour autant qu'ils sachent, il n'y a aucun problèmes pour le moment » lui dit Harry.

« Tu as l'air fatigué » annonça Remus. Il prit Sirius par le bras et l'emmena devant la porte. « Nous attendrons dans le couloir. »

« Severus, je suis si… je ne peux pas faire ça. » commença calmement Harry, dès que la porte fut fermée derrière Sirius et Remus. « Je ne peux juste pas. » Paniqua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus des bébés, fais les partir loin. »

Avant que Severus n'ait le temps de répliquer, la médicomage apparut à nouveau dans la chambre. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry et il la regarda de travers.

« Um, il est fatigué » lui dit Severus.

« Eh bien, c'est compréhensible » répondit d'un air absent la médicomage alors qu'elle procédait à des examens sur Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui dit qu'il était presque prêt à pousser.

« Mais je ne peux pas » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis trop faible ; Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. »

La médicomage tint sa main et lui lança un regard sympathique. « je sais que c'est dur Monsieur Potter, mais chaque jour des centaines de personnes donnent naissance partout à travers le monde. Tout ira bien, et au bout vous aurez vos deux bébés. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Poussez Monsieur Potter » cria la médicomage et Harry poussa, serrant étroitement la main de Severus à chaque fois. Alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le lit, haletant fortement, Severus utilisa un mouchoir pour essuyer la sueur du front de Harry et murmura « Tu fais ça brillement Harry. »

« Mais… ça dure depuis des heures… combien de temps encore ? » cria-t-il, épuisé.

« Vous y êtes presque » lui dit la médicomage. « Encore une très forte poussée et le premier bébé devrait être dehors. Maintenant POUSSEZ. »

Harry agrippa la main de Severus toujours plus fort et, avec le peu d'énergie qu'il avait, poussa aussi fort qu'il pût. Leur premier bébé fut soulevé par la médicomage, ils avaient à peine eu la chance d'apercevoir le tout petit bébé avant qu'un autre médicomage ne lui donne une tape et ne l'emporte dans une autre pièce.

« Où est mon bébé ? » demanda Harry.

« Nous le plaçons dans un incubateur Monsieur Potter. Parce que les jumeaux sont prématurés, nous voulons être très prudent. Maintenant, Faisons sortir votre fille, d'accord ? »

À peine deux minutes plus tard, Harry poussa sa fille hors de lui. Elle aussi fut portée dans une autre chambre et Harry s'écroula avec reconnaissance contre les oreillers, heureux que tout soit fini.

« Bien joué » lui dit Severus, et Harry réussit un sourire ingénu.

« Je peux vous dire que les deux bébés vont bien » dit la médicomage, les sortant de leur moment de complicité. « Pas de problèmes majeurs, mais nous les garderons dans les incubateurs pour au moins une semaine, juste pour être sûr que leurs poumons soient totalement développés. »

« Pouvons-nous les voir ? » demanda Severus et la médicomage acquiesça.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Regarde leurs mains et leurs pieds, ils sont si petits » dit Harry, alors qu'il regardait ses nouveaux nés dans les incubateurs. Severus était assis à côté de lui.

« ils sont adorables » dit Severus, tandis que Harry se tournait vers lui et sourit.

« Nous n'avons pas discuté de prénoms avant leur naissance. »

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que le présent » répondit Severus. « Tu as des prénoms en tête ? »

« J'espérais vraiment… Isabelle ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« J'aime beaucoup » dit Severus après un moment de pause. « Bébé Isabelle Sn- je veux dire… Potter. »

« Non, je veux qu'ils prennent ton nom. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus, surpris, et Harry acquiesça.

« As-tu une idée de prénoms de garçon ? »

« Que dirais-tu de… Severus ? »

Harry rit mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua l'expression choquée de Severus. « Oh, um, désolé, heu, ouais, um, bien sûr, nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi si… si tu, hem, veux. »

« Ce fut au tour de Severus de rire. Il se pencha et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres. « C'était une blague. J'aime assez le prénom Benjamin. »

« Benjamin et Isabelle… Ça sonne vraiment bien. » dit joyeusement Harry. « Ben et Izzy. »

« Parfait. » finit Severus.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Sirius, alors que lui et Remus entraient dans la chambre d'hôpital de Harry plusieurs heures plus tard. Harry était sur le point de s'endormir, mais voulait d'abord les voir.

« Je vais bien, juste fatigué. Êtes-vous restés ici tout ce temps, les gars ? »

« Bien sûr » répliqua Sirius. « Et les bébés vont bien ? »

« Ils sont merveilleux » dit Harry, un énorme sourire s'étalant sur son visage. « Ils les ont gardés car ce sont des prématurés, mais ils vont très bien aller. »

« Félicitations. » dit Remus, se penchant sur Harry pour étreindre. Sirius en fit de même.

« Est-ce que ça a… vraiment fait mal ? » demanda prudemment Sirius.

« C'était… Ça aller. » répondit Harry, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius et Remus étaient partis, et Severus s'assit sur le lit près de Harry.

« Nous sommes parents. » dit soudainement Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je sais. » répliqué Severus avec un large sourire. « Le parfait cadeau de saint Valentin… même s'ils sont nés le 15. »

« Oh mon dieu, je ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé un cadeau » déclara Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. » rit Severus, et il embrassa Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1) Kettle chips : Une marque de croustillants assez connu en Angleterre.

Voilà le chapitre 9 en ligne !  
Et même si vous en voulez à la traductrice, laissez lui des reviews…  
(j'acceptes même les reviews assassines ^^')

Sinon, je me demandais si l'un(e) ou l'autre d'entre vous avait lu  
la version originale depuis que j'ai commencé la traduction.  
Si vous pouviez me faire part de vos avis ;)

À bientôt

(promis, je mettrais moins longtemps à updater)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre : Les jumeaux nouveaux nés rentrent à la maison. Et Sirius accouche !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	10. Encore une naissance

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 10 : Encore une naissance **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Nous sommes parents. » dit soudainement Harry après quelques minutes de silence._

_« Je sais. » répliqua Severus avec un large sourire. « Le parfait cadeau de saint Valentin… même s'ils sont nés le 15. »_

_« Oh mon dieu, je ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé un cadeau » déclara Harry._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. » rit Severus, et il embrassa Harry._

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry portait Izzy, tandis que Severus s'occupait de Ben. Ils remontèrent l'allée vers leur maison. Arrivés, Severus sortit ses clés et ouvrit doucement la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller son fils endormi. Sans un mot, ils montèrent les escaliers, se dirigèrent vers la chambre des enfants et les placèrent dans les berceaux qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux. La pièce fut emplie d'un silence réconfortant pendant plusieurs minutes alors que Harry et Severus regardaient leurs enfants dormir.

Ça faisait deux semaines depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés et maintenant ils étaient enfin à la maison. Heureux et en bonne santé. Ce fut dur pour eux de quitter l'hôpital chaque soir pour rentrer chez eux sans les bébés. Mais dorénavant, ils étaient une famille. Complète.

Harry brisa le silence en commençant à pleurer. Il tenta de le cacher en se détournant de son compagnon mais Severus n'était pas dupe, il vint derrière Harry et plaça ses bras autour de lui.

« Ça va ? » demanda le maître des potions, et Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« C'est juste… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fut un temps où je ne voulais pas d'eux. Quel genre de parent est-ce que ça fait de moi ? »

« C'est du passé » dit doucement Severus. « Tu étais effrayé ; Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Ce qui importe maintenant… c'est toi, moi et les jumeaux. »

Harry se retourna, toujours dans les bras de Severus, et l'embrassa très fort. Très rapidement le baiser devint passionné. Après une longue frustration sexuelle, leur corps était en train de s'embraser et ils savaient tous deux où cela aurait fini, si il n'y avait pas eu les pleurs soudains de Izzy. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement et rirent. Severus passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry avant de s'occuper de sa fille.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« C'est la plus jolie petite fille du monde » roucoula Sirius tandis qu'il portait Izzy dans ses bras. Remus était assis à côté de lui, lui souriant.

« Merci » répondit fièrement Harry. Il portait Ben.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital avec les bébés. Avoir des jumeaux était vraiment plus difficile que ne l'avait imaginé Harry, mais il était heureux et n'aurait pas voulu d'une autre vie.

« Tu as l'air fatigué » dit Remus avec bienveillance à Harry.

« Je le suis » rit ce dernier. « Mais une fois que tout sera calmé, je suis sûr que ce sera beaucoup mieux…et plus facile. »

« Je dois dire que je suis content de ne pas avoir de jumeaux » sourit Remus. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face. »

« Est-ce que Snape fait sa part du travail ? » demanda Sirius à Harry.

« Plus que ça. » répliqua Harry. « Il est fantastique. Il me dit tout le temps de me reposer, faire une sieste, prendre un bain, mais je veux juste être avec les bébés 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. C'est comme si j'étais dépendant. »

« Oh, je ne peux pas attendre. » dit un Sirius excité et il échangea un regard adorable avec Remus. « En fait Harry, il y a quelque chose que Remus et moi voudrions te demander . »

« Ah bon ? » Harry arrêta de regarder son fils endormi.

« Nous avons estimé qu'aux environs de la période de la naissance, Remus se transformera. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de prévoir une césarienne étant donné notre histoire, donc… Si Remus ne peut pas être là, voudras-tu… être mon compagnon d'accouchement ? »

« Oh. wow, bien sûr » dit Harry. « J'adorerais. Merci de demander. »

« Nous ne voudrions personne d'autre. » dit Remus, rayonnant.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Harry de manière séductrice.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient à la maison avec les bébés et pour la première fois, ils passaient la nuit seuls. Sirius et Remus avaient pris Ben et Izzy chez eux pour s'entraîner pour le moment où ils auront leur propre petite merveille à dorloter.

« J'ai quelques idées. » répondit Severus, en se rapprochant et en pinçant les fesses de Harry.

Harry attrapa la main de Severus et courut avec lui dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre. Severus referma la porte derrière lui à la volée et en un rien de temps, il avait allongé Harry sur le lit et était en train de l'embrasser passionnément avec toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait rassembler. Harry s'accrochait aux cheveux de son aîné, derrière sa nuque, et le rapprochait toujours plus. Severus colla leurs aines l'une à l'autre et laissa une de ses mains passer en-dessous du jean de Harry, pour prendre son membre dur et épais. Il sourit au soupir qui échappa de la délicieuse bouche de Harry.

Severus s'était inquiété du fait que donner naissance et devenir parent aurait affecté leur vie sexuelle. Et s'était demandé si Harry ne se soucierait plus de cette partie de leur relation, mais par chance ils étaient tous deux aussi impatient de baiser à n'importe quelle occasion, et Severus était ravi que Harry ne semblait jamais s'en lasser.

Severus explora la bouche chaude de Harry pendant quelques minutes de plus avant de commencer à le déshabiller en vitesse. Il enleva ses propres vêtements et immédiatement retourna embrasser Harry et toucher toute parcelle de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Oh Merlin… J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. » haleta Harry, en regardant dans les yeux de son compagnon, de la pure luxure visible sur son visage. Severus lui sourit et sans se détacher de cette vision, il prépara Harry avant de le pénétrer avec force d'une profonde poussée.

« Ooooh ! » cria Harry, balançant sa tête en arrière et pressant ses hanches en avant. Severus resta sans mouvement un moment, comme il le faisait toujours pour permettre à Harry de s'habituer à l'importante intrusion. Ce dernier regarda Severus dans les yeux et réussit à dire « Vas-y… plus fort » avant de reposer sa tête et de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Severus mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant. Il sortit entièrement son sexe de l'antre chaude et replongea d'un coup en elle. Il adopta ce rythme plusieurs minutes et commença ensuite à faire des va-et-vient plus forts et plus rapides, se saisissant de la tête de lit pour se maintenir. Il y était presque et réussit à attraper la virilité de Harry de sa main libre alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, Harry le rejoignant une fraction de seconde plus tard.

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Qui est-ce qui c'est l'adorable petit garçon » roucoula Severus en se penchant pour embrasser Ben sur son ventre avant de l'habiller. Harry était sur le pas de la porte de la chambre et regardait avec adoration Severus, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

« Oui que tu l'es, tu ressembles à ton papa. »

« Lequel ? » demanda Harry, et Severus se tourna vers lui, ses joues légèrement rose.

« Harry… Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Severus souleva Ben pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Harry s'approcha d'eux, embrassa Ben sur la joue et ensuite embrassa gentiment Severus sur les lèvres.

« C'était la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vu. » dit Harry, d'un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, tant que ça ne sort pas de cette chambre… » lui dit Severus.

« Bien sûr. » répliqua Harry, rieur.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Un peu plus de deux mois avait passé. Les jumeaux avait trois mois et demi, et Sirius était à neuf mois de grossesse, prêt à accoucher à tout moment. Il restait actuellement avec Ron et Hermione, parce que Remus s'était transformé. Harry priait pour que Sirius n'accouche pas pendant ce temps, parce que d'aucune façon il n'aurait pu être à ses côtés. Il accusait de terribles nausées et vomissements depuis presque une semaine et était juste trop souffrant.

Recroquevillé sur le canapé avec une couverture, Harry entendit Severus crier « J'y vais ! » alors que quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron entra dans le salon et sourit.

« Hey » dit Harry, en lui rendant son sourire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Ron.

« Pas trop mal. Ça va et ça vient. »

« Bon, je suis venu te dire que Sirius est à Ste Mangouste et il a commencé le travail… Il te demande. »

« Merde » soupira le survivant. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne peux pas… Je suis juste trop… Pourquoi est-ce que de tout les jours cela arrive aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis sûr que Sirius comprendra. » lança Severus depuis la porte.

« Mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Il doit être terrifié… peut-être… peux-tu y aller ? »

« Moi ? » rit Severus. « Jamais de la vie. »

« S'il te plait… Mets toi à la place de Sirius. Aurais-tu voulu que je donne naissance aux jumeaux tout seul ? »

« Je suppose que non. » admit le maître des potions.

« Je sais que vous vous détestez, mais fais-le pour moi ? »

Dix autres minutes de négociations et Severus accepta finalement d'aller à l'hôpital soutenir Sirius. Dès qu'il fut hors de la maison, Ron fit un thé pour lui et Harry, et s'effondra sur le canapé.

« Ne le dis pas à Severus, mais je crois que je suis de nouveau enceint. » dit-il à Ron, qui recracha presque le thé dont il avait juste pris une gorgée.

« Oh mon dieu » fut sa seule réponse, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment réagir, ou de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour Harry. « Et si c'est le cas… ? »

« Je serais… heureux » dit honnêtement Harry. « Je sais, c'est si rapide après avoir eu des jumeaux et, il n'y a même pas un an, j'étais désespéré à l'idée d'être enceint pour la première fois. Mais j'aime être papa et j'aime mes jumeaux. Je n'aurai jamais pensé être si intensément heureux… mais je le suis. Et peut-être est-ce mieux d'avoir ses enfants dans un même temps à leur jeune âge. »

« Et Severus ? »

« Pour te dire la vérité, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de lui dire. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Sirius alors que Severus passait la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

« On m'a confié la fastidieuse tâche de te supporter pendant ton accouchement. Je fais ça pour Harry, avant que tu ne commences à douter de ma santé mentale. »

« Eh bien je ne veux pas de toi ici. »

« Touché » asséna Severus.

« Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait-il pas venir ? » réussit à demander Sirius pendant une contraction.

« Il est vraiment malade… malheureusement. »

« A-t-il déjà fait le test de grossesse ? » demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus en fronçant des sourcils.

« Le test de gross- oh… Tu ne savais pas. »

« Harry est enceint ? » demanda fortement le professeur de potion.

« Um, il pense que peut-être… um- »

« Comment allez-vous monsieur Black ? » demanda la médicomage, en entrant, les interrompant ainsi dans leur conversation.

« Ça va. »

« Et c'est donc votre compagnon ? » questionna-t-elle, en regardant Severus.

« Nous ne sommes pas… um, nous sommes juste… er… amis » répondit faiblement Sirius. Lui et Severus captèrent le regard de l'autre et semblaient rester à distance l'un de l'autre.

« Bien, cela risque de durer un moment avant que vous ne commenciez à pousser monsieur Black, alors nous voulons juste que vous soyez installé aussi confortablement que possible. »

Cinq heures plus tard et Severus était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de Sirius, ruminant encore la révélation de ce dernier. Alors Harry pensait que ses nausées pourrait être dû à une grossesse, et il ne lui en avait toujours pas parlé. Et pire encore, il en avait parlé à Sirius. Severus avait à peine parlé depuis qu'il était arrivé et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. La voix de la médicomage le sortit dans ses pensées.

« Monsieur Black, c'est le moment pour vous de commencer à pousser, maintenant » dit-elle et Severus regarda Sirius. Le pauvre idiot semblait crevé. Il ressentit fugitivement une vague de sympathie pour lui, mais mit ça rapidement de côté.

« Pouvez-vous éponger le front de monsieur Black avec un linge s'il vous plait ? » dit la médicomage à Severus. À contrecœur, il se leva et fit ce qui était demandé. Ils échangèrent un minimum de regard. « C'est bon, poussez ! »

Sirius agrippa instinctivement la main du maître des potions et poussa aussi fort qu'il put.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la main de Severus toujours fermement empoignée, Sirius sortit enfin son bébé et s'écroula sur le lit, un sourire rivé sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un garçon. » chantonna joyeusement la médicomage en soulevant le bébé qui criait.

Severus sourit malgré lui. Il regarda Sirius qui avait un visage empli de satisfaction. La médicomage enveloppa le bébé dans une couverture et le plaça sur le torse de Sirius.

« Bonjour » dit ce dernier, en regardant attentivement son fils. « Je t'attendais depuis longtemps toi. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de demander comment tu comptes l'appeler » dit Severus et Sirius leva des yeux blessés vers lui.

« Tu ne penses pas que James serait approprié ? » demanda Sirius incertain.

« Oh, je ne le pensais pas comme ça… Je pense que c'est très approprié. Harry va adorer. »

« Je l'espèr- oow ! » grimaça Sirius.

« Tout va bien Monsieur Black ? » demanda la médicomage, revenue à ses côtés.

« C'est de nouveau douloureux. » lui dit Sirius.

La médicomage repris le bébé des mains de son père et le donna à Severus. Elle examina Sirius et lui fit ensuite un grand sourire.

« J'ai bien l'impression que vous allez avoir des jumeaux Monsieur Black. »

« Pardon ? » cria-t-il, choqué. « Mais… j'ai fait des échographies… et- »

« Il arrive que les échographies puissent cacher un jumeau et il semblerait que ce soit le cas ici. J'ai besoin que vous recommenciez à poussez. »

Severus regarda le nouveau-né de Sirius. Cela lui rappelait la naissance de Ben et Izzy et il sourit tendrement à ce souvenir. Il était si heureux de tout ce qu'il avait. Un compagnon qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et deux merveilleux enfants. Et peut-être un autre en route, il devrait parler de ça avec Harry !

Une demi heure plus tard, Severus était en présence de Sirius et de ses deux petits garçons. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver un jour dans une telle situation. C'était complètement surréaliste, mais d'une certaine manière, il partageait comme une sorte de lien avec Sirius, qui venait juste de donner naissance. Bien qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais !

« Je ne peut pas y croire… des jumeaux » dit Sirius, regardant tour à tour chaque bébé. « Si seulement Remus pouvait les voir. »

« Cela doit être dur de ne pas l'avoir à tes côtés » dit Severus et Sirius lui sourit brièvement.

« Oui, ça l'est. Hum, merci pour… tu sais. »

« Ne dit rien. » dit Severus, en agitant sa main.

« Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plats… à propos de la possible grossesse. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, il est vraiment inquiet de ta réaction. »

« Il ne devrait pas. » répondit le maître des potions, se sentant un peu découragé.

Harry avait-il si peur de lui ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Encore désolée pour mon rythme de travail assez lent ^^'  
Bientôt la suite et fin de cette aventure :')

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre : L'épilogue !  
Severus confronte Harry à sa possible grossesse et  
Ron et Hermione ont une annonce à faire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. La fin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 11 : La fin **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Je suis désolé d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plats… à propos de la possible grossesse. Ne sois pas trop dur avec Harry, il est vraiment inquiet de ta réaction. »_

_« Il ne devrait pas. » répondit le maître des potions, se sentant un peu découragé. _

_Harry avait-il si peur de lui ?_

XOxOxOxOxOx

« Tu es de retour ? » cria Harry depuis la cuisine dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il était assis à table et donnait le biberon à Ben. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus apparaissait à l'embrasure de la porte, et s'adossa au chambranle de celle-ci, souriant à Harry avec adoration.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Harry, impatient. Il détestait quand Severus le taquinait ainsi.

« Je veux juste te regarder comme ça quelques instants » répondit Severus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es adorable. »

« Je nourris Ben » dit Harry, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'adorable à ça ? »

« Ça l'est simplement. » dit Severus, et il s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner à tous deux un baiser sur le front.

« Severus, veux-tu juste me dire ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ? Comment va-t-il ? Le bébé va bien ? Est-ce qu- »

« Il va bien » coupa Severus avant que Harry n'explose. Il s'assis sur une des chaises et sourit… « Ils vont tous les trois très bien. Il a eu des jumeaux, deux garçons. »

« Quoi ? » cria Harry, faisant sursauter Ben et tomber le biberon qu'il tenait. Severus ramassa la biberon et le tendit à un Harry choqué, qui le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé plusieurs têtes. « Des ju… Jumeaux ? Es-tu sûr ? Mais- »

« L'échographie des trois mois a caché le deuxième bébé » lui dit Severus. « Black est ravi. Ils sont en pleine santé et heureux. »

« Oh mon Dieu… C'est tellement bien. » rayonna Harry. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir été avec lui, je sais que tu l'as seulement fait pour moi. J'apprécie vraiment. »

« Pas de problème. À la fin, c'était quand même agréable. »

« Voir Sirius agonisant ? » demanda Harry avec sarcasme.

« Pourquoi penses-tu toujours le plus mal de moi ? » s'amusa Severus et ils rirent ensemble. Harry laissa échapper un énorme bâillement et se frotta les yeux avec sa main libre. « Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Je le suis. » Harry sourit et regarda Ben. « Je vais me coucher dès que j'ai fini de le nourrir. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. »

« Tu sera endormi avant même que je ne commence » dit Severus, faisant rire Harry à nouveau. « Harry, es-tu juste fatigué à cause des jumeaux… ou à cause de quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quelque chose à propos d'un test de grossesse ? »

« Pardon ? » dit Harry, en levant les yeux vers Severus.

« Un test de grossesse… Black a mentionné que tu penses être enceint à nouveau ? »

Harry déglutit nerveusement et détourna son regard vers son fils. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite et il ferma ses yeux brièvement. Severus allait lui crier dessus, il allait être fou, il le savait.

« Comment tu as pu en parler à Black avant _moi_ ? » demanda calmement Severus.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… j'ai juste… je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagi à la venue d'un autre bébé si tôt après les jumeaux et… je … » Sa voix se fit inaudible alors que ses pleurs submergeait son corps. Severus se fit remarquer mentalement que s'il était enceint, les hormones le rendrait encore ultra sensible.

Severus se leva et prit Ben des bras de Harry, qui commença immédiatement à pleurer de ne plus avoir son biberon. Severus le porta à l'étage dans la nursery et le déposa dans son berceau une fois les pleurs arrêtés. Quand il redescendit, Harry était debout dans le hall. Il sourit doucement à Severus, qui le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

« Harry, je… je ne veux pas que tu sois effrayé par moi. Cela me fait mal que tu ressentes ça. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » dit Harry, s'éloignant légèrement pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Je voulais être sûr avant de te dire quoique ce soit. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais planifié ça ou quelque cho- »

« Oh Harry, bien sûr que je ne pense pas ça. Nous sommes un couple, une famille. Nous sommes ensemble là dedans. Pourquoi ne pas juste m'en avoir parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'aurais dû. Je suppose que je voulais quelqu'un d'impartial pour me dire quoi faire. »

« Et que t'a dit Black de faire ? »

« De t'en parler » sourit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui… pour une fois. » dit Severus et il laissa échapper un petit rire. « viens. » Severus coucha Harry sur le canapé du salon.

« Je ne te mérite pas » dit Harry tout d'un coup.

« Ne sois pas absurde » répondit Severus sur la défensive. « Harry, je t'aime plus que tout. Et j'aime les jumeaux plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Admettons, nous n'avons pas eu le meilleur des départs pour une relation, mais je ne voudrais pour rien au monde changer quoique ce soit. Je t'ai… les jumeaux… Je suis heureux. »

Harry se pencha et embrassa Severus. Une fois séparés, il prit les deux mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-il. « Je suis désolé ; Je ne parlerai plus de ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bon et de quand penses-tu que cela date ? » demanda Severus.

« Eh bien, tu te rappelles du week end que nous avons passé seul quand les jumeaux avaient trois mois ? »

« Très clairement » répliqua Severus, sa bouche formant automatiquement un sourire alors qu'il repensait à tout le sexe qu'ils avaient eu ce week end. Ils s'en étaient littéralement pris comme des lapins.

« Bah je pense que nous avons dû déraper à ce moment là. Je pense toujours ne pas forcément être enceint, mais depuis ce jour je suis malade. »

« Et comment te sentirais-tu si tu étais enceint ? » demanda Severus.

Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de répondre « immensément heureux. »

« J'espérais que tu dises cela. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Oh mon Dieu… des jumeaux ? » dit Remus, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital pour trouver Sirius assis sur le lit, avec deux bébés dans ses bras. « Comment est-ce… je ne- »

« Un des deux était caché derrière l'autre pendant l'échographie. » l'interrompit Sirius, qui voulait que Remus comprenne rapidement. « Ils nous créent déjà des problèmes avant même d'être nés. Ce sont deux garçons. » ajouta Sirius joyeusement, en souriant radieusement à son compagnon. Remus s'élança vers Sirius et l'embrassa fortement avant de regarder plus attentivement ses garçons.

« Ils sont adorables » roucoula-t-il et Sirius lui tendit un des bébés.

« Je suis venu ici dès que je suis rentré » lui raconta Remus. « Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à la maison, c'est le premier endroit que j'ai essayé. »

« Je suis si content de te voir Remus » dit Sirius, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ça »

« Ne le sois pas, nous avons le reste de nos vies ensemble… et um, Snape était avec moi pendant le travail. »

« Snape ? Mais… Je pensais que Harry était- »

« Il n'était pas bien. Il souffre de nausées matinales je pense » répliqua Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« Ce sont des lapins reproducteurs ou quoi ? » rit Remus. « Mais sérieusement, comment était Snape ? »

« Il était… sympa. Je sais qu'il était uniquement là parce que Harry l'a forcé, mais je pense que c'était bon pour lui. Bon pour notre relation. »

« ok, alors… nous devons réfléchir à un deuxième prénom. » dit Remus, assis sur le bord du lit, sans pouvoir lâcher du regard ses bébés.

« Tu choisis » lui dit Sirius avec enthousiasme. Remus songea pendant un moment et finalement dit le prénom « Jack ».

« Jack… ouais, j'aime. James et Jack. »

xOxOxOxOxOx

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans ? » cria Severus à travers la porte des toilettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? » répondit Harry d'un ton brusque.

« Ça fait une éternité maintenant. »

« Ne me presse pas ! » dit Harry avec colère.

Severus soupira et leva ses yeux au ciel. Il abandonna et s'assit dans le salon pour attendre. Harry était dans les toilettes pour utiliser un test de grossesse que Severus était allé lui acheter. Ils sauraient enfin si leur famille allait s'agrandir, Severus priait que Harry soit enceint. Il n'aurait jamais dans sa vie imaginer un moment pareil.

Il savait que la solution la plus simple pour Harry serait de ne pas être enceint. Après tout, ils n'ont été techniquement en couple que depuis quelques mois et ils étaient déjà complètement crevés avec leurs bébés. Mais la pensée que Harry ne soit pas enceint faisait se retourner son estomac. Il voulut subitement et désespérément d'un autre enfant.

« Je suis enceint »

Severus leva son regard vers la porte où il vit un Harry rayonnant. Il courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux » dit Severus alors qu'ils se séparaient.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avec un air complètement adorable en essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche.

« Oui… vraiment. Les jumeaux sont une véritable bénédiction, et il y en a encore un ? Je suis un homme très chanceux. »

« Tais-toi » rougit Harry en regardant le sol.

« Maintenant, comment veux-tu célébrer cela ? » demanda Severus, en embrassant légèrement Harry sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien… vu que Molly garde les jumeaux pour encore deux heures, on pourrait um… s'envoyer en l'air ? »

« S'envoyer en l'air ? Ce n'est pas cela qui nous a mis dans cette situation la première fois ? »

« Au moins nous n'avons pas besoin d'utiliser de protection maintenant » dit tranquillement Harry, en laissant des traînées de baisers le long du cou de Severus pour ensuite lui mordre l'oreille. Il savait que ceci affaiblirait toujours les inhibitions du maître des potions. Il ne serait pas capable de résister.

« Ooooh… c'est bon » gémit Severus, qui fermait les yeux, et il laissa Harry répéter la même opération sur l'autre côté de son cou. Harry l'étreignit doucement puis agrippa son postérieur.

« Je te veux dur en moi maintenant » murmura Harry à l'oreille de Severus. Sans attendre une seconde, ce dernier attrapa la main de Harry et lui fit monter l'étage, dans la ferme intention de lui donner une très bonne partie de sexe.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Severus déposa Ben et Izzy dans le parc à jouer que Sirius et Remus ont installé dans leur salon, et retourna ensuite observer le tintamarre qui se déroulait. James et Jack avait une semaine et lui, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient venu rendre visite.

« Il a ton nez » dit Harry alors qu'il observait joyeusement Jack.

« Tu penses ? » demanda fièrement Sirius.

« James ressemble exactement à Remus » claironna Hermione, qui portait le minuscule bébé dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ron ? »

« Er, ouais » acquiesça Ron, en regardant le bébé avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Tu n'es pas très 'bébé', n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus à Ron qui hocha la tête.

« Ils sont biens, enfin je suppose » résonna Ron. « Mais ils ne font rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Tout le monde rit et Hermione secoua sa tête.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous faire part, vu que tout le monde est là » dit Harry, en rendant Jack à Sirius pour aller se lover dans les bras de Severus. « Nous avons fait un test de grossesse… Severus et moi attendons un autre bébé. »

« Oh wow, félicitations » dit Sirius.

« Bien joué mec » ajouta Ron. « Hermione et moi avons aussi une annonce à faire. »

« Es-tu enceinte ? » Demandèrent à l'unisson Harry et Remus à Hermione.

« Oh Merlin non, je ne serais jamais aussi irrespon- um, je veux dire, non. Ron a demandé ma main et j'ai dit oui. Nous allons nous marier. »

Plusieurs étreintes et cris perçants suivirent et même Severus gratifia de ses félicitations le couple heureux. Dès que Ron et Hermione sortirent de la pièce pour préparer le thé et les sandwichs à la cuisine, Severus prit la main de Harry et l'entraina dans le jardin.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais bien. Toi ? Tu te sens mal ? »

« Juste un peu » répondit Harry, souriant à son ventre encore plat et attendant avec impatience de le voir grandir. Severus se pencha et embrassa Harry tendrement sur les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Ben commencer à pleurer. « Nous sommes appelés » rit Harry.

« D'abord… Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime » débuta Severus, caressant d'une main les cheveux de Harry. « Et ma vie… notre vie… J'ai deux magnifiques enfants… et un autre en route. Et je t'ai toi aussi. Tout est parfait. »

« Je trouve aussi. » acheva Harry.

- - - FIN - - -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez une review pour me dire vos impressions :)

À bientôt !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
